Breathtaking
by FaberryAchele
Summary: She was silently crying. Rachel didn't know what to do. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she was silently crying.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers!

I wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction. But I'm not new to fanfiction, a red a lot of them. I would really like for you comment so that I can see if I'm going bad or good. Thank you!

I don't own Glee or the characters!

It was the hottest day of the year in New York. The Central Park was packed with people trying to find shaded places to sit and enjoy the sun while it lasted. That's what Rachel Berry had in mind since the moment she woke up. She watched the new yesterday and instantly call her director to try and get a day off rehersal.

That's right she was on Broadway. That was her dream since she was 4. She grown up in a small town called Lima, Ohio. If you don't know anything about Ohio than the most important thing is that if you don't try hard enough, you can stuck there for the rest of you life. There's no way out. Rachel couldn't count on two hands how many of her classmates still in Lima, working average jobs just trying to survive day by day.

Another thing about that cowtown it's filled with close minded people. If your a little bit different you get crused. Rachel knew that feeling all too well.

You see she have two dads and one mom. Her mom Shelby and her biology dad Leroy were married for 10 years. Leroy's parents were the tipical religious type of people, so when he came out to them they didn't kicked him out but they forbid him to ever came out public. He agreed because he didn't want to beaten up any time soon.

He was one of those people who never get out of Lima. So when he was in college he met a girl named Shelby. They hit it of right away. Leroy really loved Shelby but not wholeheartedly. To keep up the image after 4 years of dating, Leroy got down on one knee and ask Shelby to marry him. She said yes.

His parents were really happy that get over his stupidy and married a girl. They had a big wedding, and for the honeymoon they went to Paris to enjoy their bliss. 2 years later they found out that Shelby's pregnant. Leroy was over the moon, he always wanted a baby girl that he can protect from all the bad things in the world. He promised to himself that this baby was going to grow up in loving family and no matter what she or he wanted to be he or she can be. And they will stand by her or him.

9 months later Rachel Barbra Berry was born. She was Leroy's everything. He was a lawyer and Shelby was a show choir coach so they were able to get everything Rachel possible needed.

4 years later Leroy got a new client called Hiram Jones. He was divorceing his husband of 5 years and wanted Leroy to help him. Leroy was shocked, he never met someone who was so comfortable with his sexuality in Lima. They spent a lot of time together because of the case and they got really close to each other. Sometimes they went out to have a coffe or for dinner. Leroy started to feel pretty strong about Hiram. Shelby noticed that Leroy was acting weird but didn't say anything about it.

1 year later he couldn't take it anymore and told Shelby the truth. She didn't know what to think. Here they were having a 5 years old baby and suddenly Leroy came out to her. She started to worry about Rachel wellbeing, how they going to raise her. But after sometime to think about it, she realized that she wanted Leroy to be happy. She only seen Leroy happy two time, when he's with Rachek and when he's with Hiram. She was sad that it wasn't her that can make Leroy happy.

Leroy was so relived that her wife supported them, that he called his parents and told them that he was done pretending to be straight. He told them that he loved Shelby very much, but he wasn't in love with her. His parents disowned him right on the spot. They told him that they don't want to talk to him or Rachel or Shelby anymore. That was the last conversation he had with his parents.

After some pep talk from Shelby, Leroy told Hiram his feeling about him. Fortunately he felt the same way about him.

Leroy and Shelby got divorced but they stayed really close for their sake and for Rachel's sake. Leroy moved out, but not too far away just across a street. They had a great plan for Rachel to feel close to both of her parents. She spent one week with her mom and one week with her dads. Hiram and Rachel got really close throught out the years. So she got really bullied in school because her unusual family. But she didn't mind it one bit, she loved her family 'till the end.

RACHEL&QUINN

She smiled to herself thinking about her journey. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she started to walk around the park. She only got the day off because they pretty much started rehearsal so she tried to make the rest of her day usefull. She was always an outgoing and energetic girl so she went out to breath some fresh air into her lungs.

She was dressed in a simple white summerdress that almost reached her knees, and black sandals. She was walking for about 20 minutes when she decided to sit down on one of the bench. She pulled out her favorite book called Kill a mockingbird. She probably red that 100th times but it was one of those book that you can't get enough.

Rachel was at the 7 chapters when she saw a woman across the sidewalk from her. She was reading a boom as well but that's nit why she got Rachel's rapt attantion. She was silently crying.

Her hair was blonde, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was in simple jeans and a "I love New York" t-shirt. Rachel couldn't look away. It was like seeing an acident, you want to look away but you just couldn't. The strange think about her is that she didn't make a sound. She just sat there and read her book.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She had 2 options, she can go there and ask her what is wrong, or she don't go and let the woman cry. A millions of thought went through her head at once. Maybe someting happed with her family or friend. Maybe her pet died. Or maybe her book was so sad that she started crying. It could be anything.

If you ask people who knew Rachel Berry, they would probably tell you that she got the biggest heart on the planet. So it was really hard for her to not to go there and comfort the blonde. After some convencing she decided to wait 10 minutes and see if the woman stop crying but if not than and only than Rachel will get involved.

She checked her watch to set the timer, it was 10:30 am. So she went back to her book. She really tried to not look and the blonde at every waking moment. So when her timer went off she quickly looked up, only to find the woman gone.

On the spot she promised to herself to find out why the beautiful girl was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!

Thanks for reading. I don't own Glee or Rachel or Quinn. But I own Emily and Tony! I'm sorry for if you find the spelling wrong, English is not my first languages! I hope you like this chapter!

She couldn't believe it. How could someone just vanish into thin air so quickly? Maybe she had a meeting. Or she just didn't want to sit outside anymore. Rachel doesn't know. What she did know that she had to find who she was, and take all her pain away.

With that thought she gently closed her book. She couldn't think straight, so it was pretty useless to try and read more. Instead she look around herself. There were people everywhere. The sound of laughter, dogs barks filled the air. Families on laid down picnic rugs, little kids running around playing with dogs or with each other.

Rachel really loved that kind of season where people get out of their aparment and spend a family day together. Hard working parent ask for a day off to take their kids to the playground. It was beautiful to watch.

She remebers that kind of day when all her parents took her to Disney Land. It was her favorite memorie. She was 9 years old and happily skiped between her parents all day. Her fathers joining with her on all the ride she can get on. Her mother took her to meet all the princesses, her favorite one was Jasmine. It was so magical that next year she wished to go to Disney Land again.

She remembers the quiet holidays to. Her favorite holiday is Christmas/Hanukkah. You see her daddy (that's Leroy) is Catholic but her mom is Jewish. Her parents wanted her to choose which religion she wanted when she was 12. They thought at that age she would already know all about both religion well enough to choose. She liked both of them equally so she decided to keep both of them.

She was always so excited on Christmas eve that her parents couldn't put her done to sleep just for a few hours. She usually woke her parents up at 5:30 am because she wanted to open all of her presents. There was so many of them that she was opening them at 2:00 pm still.

But on Christmas evening her grandparents (on Shelby's side) arived and gave her more and more present. Then they just sit down and eat a divine dinner with the light down low and candles all over the place. They usually sat in the living room and watch as Rachel blows away everybody with her voice. Her family always said that she was so much bigger than Lima. They were and still is her biggest fans.

Rachel really wished she would have that family one day. When she won a bunch of Tonys' or Grammys' then she can retire with her wife or husband and 2 or 3 children and live a peachful life somewhere quiet. They can live in a house with a big garden filled with flowers and swing. Where with her significant other they could sit on the porch and watch as her childen grow up and built their own family.

It was quite breathtaking to look arund the park and take in the lifes of hundred people. Old men and women all sat and talk to each other about their grandchildren. Some young people set with their girlfriends or boyfriends just enjoying each other company. Some people throwing sticks for their dogs to find and bought back to their owners.

Her thought was inturrupted when her stomach roar to life. Quietly laughing to herself, she put away the book into her purse, and stand up. She started to walk out the park. She decided to call Emily and see if she wanted to go to lunch with her.

Rachel and Emily met in college. Rachel was in her freshman year, new to the city with nobody to talk to. She was living in that awful dorm room with the most irritating girl she ever met and that's coming from her. Her roommate was a quite girl in daylights but in the dark she was an aminal. Rachel woke up almost everynight to her roommate because she couldn't get throught the door without falling, she was that drunk. Every other night she brough home several boys and everybody can understand for what.

But Emily was her hero. They met in Rachel dance class when Rachel didn't have a dance partner, she come up to her and ask for a dance. Rachel was so thankful that after dance class she invited Emily to lunch and they was best of friends ever since.

Rachel pulled out her Iphone and called Emily. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Rach, what's up, everything's okay?" said Emily a little worriedly, Rachel doesn't normaly call in that time of day.

"Hi Em, everything's fine, why are you asking me that?" Rachel ask counfused.

"Well you don't usually call this time often"

"I got the day of, that's why I can call you"

"Oh, okay, so what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you will go to lunch with me? You know I hate eating alone"

"Rachel Berry are you asking me out on a date?" Emily asked smirking to herself.

"Uh, no your not my type. And stop asking dumb questions and answer me Emily Rose Campbell" Rachel said first teasingly and later frustratedly. She actually love their friendship, they can easily can tease each other to no end but they wouldn't change it.

"Uhh okay mother, no reason to full name me, I was just messing with you. And to answer you question, yes I will have lunch with you! Are you happy now?"

"I'm very happy thank you very much, where do you wanna meet?"

"Our spot, in about 15 minutes?"

"Perfect! I see you there. Bye Em, I love you!"

"See ya, love you"

With that Rachel put away her phone and chande directions to their spot. There was a little restaurant where people can go up stage and sing or play insturments all day. They had a vegan menu which was really important to Rachel adn actually for Emily. She wasn't vegan but she liked the taste and she really cared about Rachel so.

When she arrived to the restaurant it was pretty empty. It was a little unusual because their noon time was the most packed all day. She opened the door and find a 2 seats table and sat down. Checking her watch she saw that she have 5 minutes to spare. Quickly pulling out her book, she reading, because she knows that when Emily gets here, she couldn't anymore.

"Hey Rachel!"

Sighning, she look up expecting to see Emily but instand she sees Tony one of her classmates and apperantly her waiter. He was dressed in the restaurant's uniform.

"Hey Tony, how are you? I didn't know you're working here!"

"I'm fine, thanks! I just got this job yesterday, I need the money! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh I get it, money is really important. And yes I'm waiting for Emily!"

"I haven't seen her a while, how is she?"

"Yeah, she's really busy, but why don't you aks her?"

Rachel pointed to the door where Emily just come in. She was dressed in a white tanktop, and a pink mini skirt. They both see Emily turning her heads from side to side trying to spot Rachel. It wasn't really that hard because the dinner was pretty much empty. After seeing Rachel in the far back, she quickly made her way over her.

"Hey Rachel, I'm sorry I'm late!" Said Emily hugging and kissing on the cheek Rachel.

"It's no problem, you were what, 2 minutes late it's nothing. Anyway I had company"

"Really who, you got a hot girlfriend somewhere hiding under the table?" She quickly looked under to table only to find it empty.

"Are you crazy? I don't have a girlfriend and if I do have, you would be the first to know about her trust me. And I was talking about Tony here." They both look over to Tony who was silently watching the two best friend being playful with each other.

"Oh hey Tony, I didn't see you over there!" Emily said blushing like a little girl. Rachel watch carefully interaction. She hadn't seen Emily blush since her last boyfriend. Her boyfriend was a dickhead excuse her language, but she didn't like him one bit. At first he was a really nice guy and than after they get together, he treated her like she was dirt. Emily is a really confident girl, but when she was dating with Blake she let him control her in any way he liked it.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to see you. You look beautiful today. Not li-like you don't look beautiful in any waking moment, I was just trying to say-

"I know what you meant Tony, and thank you, you're very sweet!" Emily said as she sat down on the chair. Both girls grabed the menu and looked for something to eat. It was pretty useless because they go there for 3 years. They know the menu from meal to meal.

Tony noticing the 2 girls were ready to order, he quickly pulled his natebook from his apron and cleared his throat. "So what can I get you, girls?"

"I have just the house salad, please." said Rachel with a smirk, when she noticed that Tony didn't even look at her but he didn't take her eyes away from Emily.

"And you Emily?"

"Oh, I have the same, thank you Tony."

"Your very welcome." said Tony with a wink, and left the table to go a place the orders.

"Okay, spill! When did you started to have a crush on Tony, young lady?" Rachel said immediatelly, after seeing that wink.

"What? I don't have a crush on Tony. Are you crazy?"

"Who are trying to fool, Em. I'm your best friend, I know these things."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I have a crush on Tony, but I don't think he feels the same way." said Emily sadly, she wanted a nice guy to make her feel good about herself. Don't get her wrong she's a strong woman who can take care of herself, but at night she's just a little girl who wants somebody to love and hold her.

"I'm gonna ask your question again, are you crazy? Did you or did you not see that wink, ha? And that stuttering? You have to be blind to not see that he gives you lovesick puppy eyes all the time!"

"Okay, fine I did see that wink, and I heard the stuttering. But I don't know what to do about it. Should I wait for him to ask me, or should I ask him myself?"

"I think you should wait a little, try to flirt with him to get him going. And you ready to go!"

"Damn, why do you have to be always right, Rachel Barbra? It's annoying!"

"Because I'm me and you're you!"

"Ok enough talking about myself, let's talk about you! How was your day?" asked Emily.

"It was fine, I went to the Central Park, read a little, observing lives."

Emily sit up a little straigth and looked Rachel up and down. She knows that face. Rachel Berry was like an open book. You can easily read her if you know her. And that face was her I-have-something-but-I-don't-know-If-I-should-tell-you face.

"Okay, what happened at the park, Rach?"

"How do yo-

"I know you, remember. You can't keep secrets from me, I just have to look at your face."

"Fine, something did happen."

"What?"

"Okay, I was just finishing my walk, and I thought I sit down and read a little. A probably was reading for about 15 minutes, when I look up and there's a woman sitting right across the sidewalk, reading a book."

"And why that's an unusual?"

"No, that's not the unusual part, she was silently crying, Em! She didn't make a sound, just sit there and cry while reading."

"Hum, yeah that's pretty unusual, I give you that. Why didn't you go over there and ask her what's wrong?"

"I wanted to! So much, but then I thought that It's none of my business, so I gave myself 10 minutes and If she didn't stop crying, I'd go over there and comfort her."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe someone died from her family and she was grieving."

"That's what -

"Here you go, girls. Here's your house salad, one for you and one for you!" said Tony while he put down the dishes in front of the girls.

"Thank you, Tony. This looks really good." said Rachel smiling friendly.

"Yeah, thanks Tony."

"It was my pleasure! Enjoy your meal!" said Tony smiling at Emily, then left the girls for their conversation.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so that's what I wanted to do. Just go over there a be a shoulder to cry on. But I'm just a stranger to her, I didn't want to scare her."

"How does she looks like?" said Emily wondering, and curious as to why Rachel has this weird look in her eyes. Rachel normaly let people deal with their problem first, especially if this someone is a stranger.

"Oh my god Emily, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Stunning! She has blonde hair, and her body is amazing. She's has to be my age. I've never seen someone so tragically beautiful. She has that vibe that just pulls you toward her, that you want to know her and take all her pain away, she was that beautiful."

Emily just sat there shocked. She hadn't every seen Rachel that passionate about another person, she had seen her so passionate about singing or acting, but not for someone she never met. Emily was a little worried about her friend feeling, let's be honest if someone crying especially in public, within' no reason that you know of, probably has some damage.

"Em, can you say something? I finished talking 2 minutes ago, and you still didn't say anything. I'm freaking out."

"Rachel Barbra Berry are you or are you not crushing on her?"

"What?! Are you out of you mind, I'm not-

"Don't lie to me, Rachel! I've never seen that look in your eyes before!"

"I'm not crushing on her, Em. I promise! It just something about her, I really want to know her!"

"Then ask her out next time you see her!"

"How can I aks her out, let alone speak to her, I'm just a stranger to her and I don't want to freak her out."

"Look, just try small talk first and then if she respond kindly then try getting to know her. But if she don't want to talk, just let her alone and try next time. If you really want to know her than don't give up!" said Emily, then her phone went off in her pocket, so she grabbed it and stood up.

"Oh shoot, I forgot! I have to go Rach, call me next time you see her, okay!"

Rachel stood up as well, and give her friend a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Em, for the advice, and yes I'm gonna call you. I promise! I love you!"

"See you later and I love you too!"

With that Emily left Rachel to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading! I don't own Glee! But I own Emily and Tony.

Rachel just sat at the table, in her favorite restaurant, for 20 minutes trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't know what to do if it's possible that she sees the blonde next time. Maybe she can take Emily's advice and try small talk at first. She was scared of how the woman would react. Rachel can imagine how it must feels when a stranger comes up to you, and try to start conversation she didn't want to take part in. She would probably try to get out the converstation quickly and painlessly.

Her thoughts was inturrupted when she saw Tony made his way over where she sat.

"Hey Rach, are you okay?" asked Tony, who was secretly wacthing Rachel sit alone and do nothing.

"Oh hey, Tony. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked Rachel confused.

"Good, well I was asking because you hadn't move in a while, and I thought I can check up on you and see what's on you mind."

"Oh it's nothing important. It's work stuff." lied Rachel quickly because she didn't wanted to discuss the blonde again. Then she stand up and grabbed her bag, and tried to leave. She was just in front of the door when Tony called her name.

"Hey Rachel, wait up!" Said Tony, jogging to where Rachel was.

"Yes?"

"Well, I-I wanted to-to ask you if maybe you would be kind...I mean not that you're not kind in general or anything, I was just-

"Relax Tony and tell me what you want. I don't bite" said Rachel smiling inside because she can imagine where this is going.

"Can-can you tell me please, is Emily seeing someone?" said Tony worriedly, he really like Emily, but he didn't had the courage to ask her out yet.

"Well well mister, you have to ask that question for yourself. And maybe soon, because she is a beautiful person and she wouldn't be on the market for very long if maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend" said Rachel smirking. She liked Tony, and she hoped that two of her friends can make each other happy.

She than turned and left the restaurant, leaving Tony with a small smile on his face.

When she stepped out the door, she realized how hot it was. She had a thin cardigan on herself, it covered her soulders, she was so warm that she almost ripped the cardigan of off her in hurry so she doesn't boil her own blood. She quickly looked around herself, noting that not many taxis were in sight. She decived that she can use the fresh air and turned to walk home.

She get the day off again exactly one week later. She had to lie to her director and tell him it was a family emergency, and she wanted to be with her family. She told him his dad hit his head and fainted when they were cleaning the house. She left out that little detail that all her family still lives in Lima, Ohio. He didn't need to know that.

When she woke up on that Wednesday, she was filled with excited/nervous energy. She get up from bed and quickly dressed in work-out clothes. She poped on her treadmill and she was so nervous she nearly run 5 miles. She was so out of breath, she had to sit for 1 hours straight to get her willpower back, and take a shower. She spent half an hour under the water to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.

After that she quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. One thing you should know about Rachel, is that she can not live without coffee, not even a day. She usually drunk coffee three times a day, no matter what time or where she was. Her parents was so concerned about her health, they decided that whenever Rachel come visit them they would lower her caffeine dose as much as they possible. After much convencing Rachel agreed but only because she could tell her parents was really worried about her. But one time when she didn't drink coffe for 2 days straight that she got such a bad headache that she had to go to the hospital. She had to stay at the hospital for a day and they told her that she can't play with that kind of stuff, without consequences.

Her parents felt so bad, they apolgized through day and night but Rachel couldn't help herself and always tease them about it.

The first thing she did when she walk into the kitchen was making coffe. While she waited for her coffee, she opened her frigde and pulled out some fruits, some apple, some grapes. That pulled out a bowl and start to cut up the fruits. She was half way through it when her thought suddenly filled with the beautiful but mysterious girl, sitting there in the park, reading a book.

"Oww!"

She yelled suddenly and looked down to realized she cut herself, and the cut was pretty deep. She quickly put down the knife and started going through the cabinets looking for a bandaid. When she find it then she went to sink and put her finger under the tap to try and stop the bleeding. When she was satisfied that the bleeding has stoped, she wraped her finger up with the bandaid.

Shaking her head she grabbed the knife again and tried to make that damn salad. When the salad was done, she grabbed the plate and put it down on the table. Then she heard that the coffe maker is done with her mouth-watering coffe. She quickly poured out the coffe in her favorite mug it says "The best daughter in the whole wide world". She got it on her 16th birthday party, from her parents obliously that was the best part but the party was a total disaster.

First of all she didn't had many friends at that time but of course she could invite Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. She didn't wanted a big house party with people she doesn't know but she was really disappointed that she get to have that sweet sixteen experience. At that time she didn't have a driver license yet so she didn't got a car that she wanted. It was the perfect car, it was her favorite color red and it wasn't too small but it wasn't that big either so she could fit in it comfortably. She tried reason with her parents that she would soon have a driver license so it was in fact a waste of time and money to get her a car later.

Clearing her throat she finished breakfast, then she took the plates to the sink to wash and put away later. She looked at her watch to find that the time was 9:30 am which gave her exactly 1 hour to arrive to the park and try to find the girl. She really felt like a stalker, but she promised herself that she would find out why the girl cried that day.

So she begin to get ready, went to her bedroom and pulled a tank top and a skirt out from the closet and hurriedly put them on. Then she properly run to the door to be there in time to have a little time to call Emily and ask advice. She walked out the front door and checked if she didn't left something important in the apartman. She had her keys, her Iphone, her to do list and that's it, that's all she needed. She turned and lock the door, checked twice if is in fact locked.

She then begin her way down the steps and waved for the doorman, Fred and went out the main front door. She hailed a cab and told him the address. When they arrived, she started to walk to the place she last saw the blonde.

She just turned the corner when she saw her.

She was sitting in the exact same place she sat last time. She was wearing a long-sleeved top with a skin tight black wondered that if she wasn't hot, because she was in a summer appropriate outfit because it was really hot to be wearing jeans but the blonde was even more beautiful if that was even possible. Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Emily, while thinking 'Please answer,Emily answer right now.'

"Hey Rach, what's up?" fortunately Emily picked up the phone before it went to the voicemail.

"Oh thank god, Emily. I thought you wouldn't pick up" said Rachel relived she had someone to talk to.

"You know I always pick up for you. I was just in the shower, so what's up?"

"Oh Em, you have to help me, I'm in the Central Park right now."

"Okkkkaayyy?" said Emily confused.

"No, you don't understand, remember what we talk about exactly one week ago, in the restaurant, in our spot."

"Wait let me think...I think I remember what we talked about, we talked about Tony..."

"Aaannnddd...come on, Emily don't make me tell you right now I'm really freaking out"

"We talked about that girl that you saw...Oh. My. God. I remember now." said Emily realizing why her friend is freaking out in the middle of the Central Park.

"Yes, Emily please help me, what should I do?"

"How far away you are from her?"

"I can see her perfectly but not near enough for her to hear me."

"Okay, that's good. Listen Rachel, you gonna up to her and ask her if you can sit down next to her and pulled out something to read or look at and don't make a sound for about 5 minutes then and only then you can try to start a conversation with her. You understand?"

"Yes, but what should I start the conversation." when she begin thinking about topics that she can start something, she realized she didn't bring a book with her. She frantically looked around for some stand that selled magazines or news that she can read and don't look ridiculous while doing it. While she was sorting about her thoughts she realized Emily was still talking.

"...small talk, wheather, aske her how many times she comes here, ask her about her book if that's her favorite what she's reading right now or not."

"Okay, I can do that, I totally can." Rachel tried to give herself a peptalk while she thanked Emily for her advice and said goodbye.

When she hung up the phone took a deep breath and with a magzine that she just bought from a small shop, she begin to walk over the blonde.

'Here's comes nothing'.

When she walked over and clear her throat, the first thing she saw was breathtakingly beautiful hazel eyes looking directly into her soul. She was so elagant just sitting there with a book in her lap and looking up questioningly at her that Rachel couldn't such as breath let alone speak. But she had to try if she wanted to know the woman.

"I-I..."

But it wasn't that easy.

"Yes?" said the blone.

'Oh. My. God. Her voice was even more angelic than her looks' thought to herself Rachel still wondering how to speak.

"I-I wan-wanted you to ask if I can sit-sit here?" asked Rachel awkwardly trying to save herself from this maddness as much as possible.

"Sure" and with that the blone went back to her book and didn't looked at Rachel again.

'Of course she didn't look at you, you didn't aks her to marry you you idiot, she didn't have to look at you. You're a stranger.' thought Rachel sadly to herself. She didn't realized how long she was ust standing there when the lady suddenly looked up and started at Rachel.

"Didn't you wanted to sit down?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks" and with that Rachel quickly sat down not wanting to look like an idiot any longer than necessary.

"Okay." said the blonde so quietly that Rachel almost couldn't make it out what she said.

Rachel sneakingly checked her wrist watch to set the timer so that It could go off in 5 minutes, once done she put down her bag next to her leg, sit up straight and opened the magazine. She was so concentrate on the the blone sitting next to her that when the timer went off, It didn't make any sound just vibrant once but it was so suddenly that she almost jumped up from the bench. She tried to make it less noticing but she wasn't so lucky she realized that she was caught when the blonde quickly turned her head to her direction and stare at Rachel questioningly.

"Are you alright there?" asked the blonde.

"Umm, yeah yeah I'm fine. Thank you for asking." said Rachel blushing.

"Okay"

"Wait, I-I mean it just that I put a timer on my watch and when it went off I got frightened." Rachel said trying to save and keep the conversation going when she realized the blonde was about to stoped speaking and tried to go back to her book

"Oh, okay." said the blonde.

"I'm Rachel by the way." said Rachel with an outstretched hand toward the woman and hoping she can finally know her name.

"Ummm.." said the blonde hesitating about give away her name to a stranger.

Rachel seeing the wonan hesitating she tried to make the blonde less nervous. "You can trust me I'm not a serial killer I promise well I'm not anymore." said Rachel trying to make the converstion lighter and to make the blonde laugh.

It worked. Score.

Rachel just watched as the blonde let out an unbelievably cute little laugh, it wasn't that big full belly laugh but it was enough for now.

"My name is Quinn."

'Quinn' thought Rachel to herself 'can she be anymore perfect, her name was perfect along with her everything.

"It's very nice to meet you, Quinn" said Rachel still with her hand outstretched in front herself waiting for Quinn to place her hand into hers and shook it. She was wondering if her hands was as soft as they seemed to be.

"Likewise, Rachel" said Quinn while sheaking Rachel hand gently.

'Yep, it was really soft'

An awkward silent fall around them, they both trying to think something to keep the conversation going smoothly but little did Rachel know, Quinn was thinking the same thing. She never met someone like Rachel before, not that she know Rachel very well they just met after all but there was something about Rachel that pulled Quinn to her.

"You come here often?" asked finally Rachel.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" answered Quinn with a question with a smirk as clearly as a sun on her face. She wanted to mess with Rachel and see if she was going to stutter like the first time she asked Quinn if she can sit down.

"Wh-what? I-I di-didn't...

She totally did.

Quinn saved Rachel from embarrassing herself further with a full belly laugh that Rachel longed for. It didn't mean that she was happy about the way she did it.

"Quinn! I demand that you stop laughing this istant! That was pure evil I'm telling you..."

"Oh my god." beraly getting the words out she was laughing so hard. Well at least she got something out of teasing Rachel she find out she was a little bit of a drama queen.

"Why would you to that to someone!? I really thought I offended you with something."

"Why would I be offended, ha? You didn't say anything even remotely offensive."

"How can I know? I don't know anything about you how could I know what offence you and what not."

"Okay you're right. I'm sorry and I promise to never do something like that ever again."

"Thank you. But now you have to make it up to me." said Rachel with a little smug hint on her lips. She was enjoying this.

"Fine how can I make it up to you?"

"You can come and have a coffe with me sometime." said Rachel hoping she didn't came on a bit strong. She wanted to keep things playfully for now she didn't want to give up this smooth and teasing conversation with Quinn.

"Now or later, Miss..."

"It's Berry. Rachel Berry."

"Right, well I'm gonna ask again now or later, Miss Berry?"

Rachel was so thankful that Quinn could not see or hear as she suddenly begin screaming in her head, she was so happy. Quinn was flirting with her that was for sure! She could not get the words faster out her mouth.

"Now"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys!**

 **I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Glee, but I own Emily.**

Rachel started to get nervous as they packed their things up to go to a near coffe shop. She never had a sort-of-date with someone she didn't know before. She didn't know if they had anything in common or if they were perfect for each other, she was afraid they wouldn't have much to talk about. She hated that typical awkward silent while they tried to think of something worth mentioning.

But she was determined for everything to go right on their first sort-of-date and she tried to fully prepare herself for everything.

She was waiting for Quinn to finish putting her book away when she was done they begin to walk to the coffee shop. They walked side by side not looking at each other at all. Rachel didn't know what to make of it. Is she changed her mind? She didn't want to go on a date with her? A million thoughts went through her mind in a second. She didn't know what to do so she just stared at her feet. She was so concentrating on walking a straight line that she almost didn't hear Quinn questions.

"Are you from here?"

"Umm, do you mean this area or New York?"

"Area"

"Actually no, but I don't live far from here. Just a 10 minutes walk."

"Oh"

"And-

In that moment when Rachel wanted to ask Quinn where she lived they arrived in front of the coffee shop. There were more people than she'd expected, but it didn't matter, what matter is they had a good time.

"After you." said Quinn while holding the door open for Rachel.

"Thank you." said Rachel blushing she wasn't used to her 'date' to be a gentleman they would usually pretending to care while she talked then payed half of dinner. They wouldn't even pay for her, it was tradition that a man always pay for the first whole meal. But it was the 21st century gentlemen was a rare phrase. So Rachel was a little surprised when she felt Quinn's hand on her lower back.

She was very aware of the heat coming from her hand onto her back. It felt really nice.

When they find a table, they put down their back and they sat facing each other. They were in they own world when the waitress appeared.

"Good morning, I'm Olivia and I'm gonna be your waitress today. What can I get you?"

"I will have a cappuccino, thank you" said Rachel.

"Okay one cappuccino and for you?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have the same, thanks."

"Okay I will be right back." with that the waitress left the table to place the orders.

"So..."

"Well..."

They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and broke out in giggles. It worked for breaking the tension between them rather quickly.

"You say first." said Quinn.

"Okay, well I was going to ask you where are you from?"

"I'm from San Francisco."

"Oh that's so cool, I always wanted to go there!" said Rachel smiling.

"I don't like it very much." Quinn replied.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well, I-I it's because, you see..."

"Quinn" said Rachel seeing the blonde struggle to what to say, quickly reaching out to hold Quinn hands and squezzed once. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's okay."

"Thank you" said Quinn, and squezzed Rachel hand back gratefully.

"Okay" smiling, Rachel pulled her hand away, putting her hands in her lap instanly realizing that her hand missed the heat.

"And where are you from?" asked Quinn trying to save the conversation from being awkward.

"I'm from a little town from Ohio called Lima."

"Why does it sound boring to me?"

"Because it is. There isn't much to do there."

"Then what did you do?"

"Well, I usually stayed home, went to the mall once of twice or the park but that's pretty much it."

"Wow."

"I know."

Do you have any pets?" Asked Rachel desperately trying to not ask questions about Quinn hometown seeing it was a sore topic.

"I've never had a pet."

"What? You never had one, not even a hamster?" asked Rachel out of pure curiosity.

"No, not even a hamster."

"Wow okay."

Quinn took a deep breath, clasping her hand together and put them on the table. She was preparing herself for more normal question for everybody but not for her. She didn't like to talk about herself. When she saw Rachel opening her mouth to start with the questions again she spoke before she could.

"So tell me about yourself. I'd like to know anything about you." Quinn said grinning.

"You would, ha?" Rachel answered putting her elbows on the table and leans toward Quinn, flirtatiously.

"Yes, I would like to." said Quinn with a light wink and a smirk.

Once again, score!

"Okay, if that's what you want, then I guess I really have to."

"Yes, drama queen, tell me all about it. I want to hear every single thing about Miss Berry!"

"Okay, well I have to dads...

And Rachel did tell her all about her childhood, her experiences and most treasured memories. Quinn was actually jealous of Rachel colorful childhood and her unusally family. They both thought that the conversation went for hours but when the waitress come back to their table with the coffees they realized it was just 5 or so minutes.

"Oh, thank you." said Rachel surprised.

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem, enjoy your drinks" with that the waitress left the table.

"So I told you all about my childhood" Quinn already didn't like the sound of that "so I thought that's only fair that you tell me about yours." Quinn swallod so big Rachel thought that people from the back of the coffee place can see.

"We-well what do you want to know." Asked Quinn nervously.

"Let's start with something simple. What your full name." asked Rachel with her head on her hand giving Quinn her full attention.

"Quinn Fabray." that was easy enough but it wasn't really the whole truth but she didn't know Rachel that much to share something so personal about herself yet.

"You don't have a middle name?"

"Uhh, my parents don't believe in middle names. They say it's useless."

"Oh, okay."

Quinn looked Rachel up and down. She noticed that she lift her head up from where it rested on her hands and put her fingers around her coffee mug. She begin to tap her fingers rapidly on the mug obviously trying to hide her discomfort about the way Quinn changed her tone when talking about her parents.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rachel said choosing her words carefully, avoiding sore subjects.

"Yeah, I have a sister." said Quinn quietly.

"Are you two close?" Rachel knew she was pushing Quinn she can see the blonde building her walls up but before she could do that Rachel changed the subject.

"You know what, that's a little heavy for our first meeting." She didn't know if she could call it a date. "Why don't we finish our coffee and take a little walk? What do you say."

She made a good decision when she saw Quinn visibly let out a sigh of relief.

"That's sounds good." said Quinn.

With that they both grabbed their bags and went to the cashier to pay for their coffee. When they reached the counter they both reached into thier bags for cash at the same time.

"Oh no, it's on me." said Quinn while put the money on the cashier hand.

"But Quinn..."

"No buts, if it would make you feel better you can pay for our second outting."

Rachel beamed when Quinn turned around. The first thing was that Quinn is a gentlewoman and second she said second outting. Which means there going to be more to come. After that they begin their journey and take a walk around Central Park.

"So this is it." Rachel said while they reached her building. It was already dark when they decided to call it a day and go home. But Quinn said that she can walk Rachel home because her apartman was in that way to. They were standing in front of the main door, but none of them wanted to their "outting" to end yet.

"Yeah, I guess."

Rachel waited a long minute to see if the blonde would ask for her number but when it was clear the anwer wasn't coming she starting to turn and leave sadly.

"Wait, Rachel!"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I-I...damn it! I'm sorry I'm not very good at this."

Quinn was afraid that she made an idiot out of herself but when she heard Rachel heavenly laughing she instantly felt at ease.

"Quinn..." said Rachel while moving closer to the blonde. "You can ask me anything."

"Ca-can I have your number?"

Rachel couldn't hold her smile anymore at the adorable blonde. She was just so cute, nervously asking for her number.

"Of course, you can. Give me your phone."

Quinn pulled out her Iphone from her back pocket and handed to Rachel.

She quickly put her number on Quinn's phone and handed bacl to the blonde.

"Thank you." said Quinn gratefully.

"No Quinn thank you for the coffee. I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well I should get going."

"Okay."

Then Rachel quickly, without over thinking kissed Quinn on the cheek lightly and said "call me" in a light whisper then turned on her heel and walked throught the door without a second look leaving behind a frozen blonde on the spot.

She reached her level and quietly opened the door, it was dark after all and there was a bunch of old people living in her building. When the door was closed she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Rach, how did it go?"

"Oh Emily it was wonderfull, I took your advice and talked to her then we sort of started to tease each other that ended us in a coffee shop on a sort of date. Then we went walking and she asked for my number and I kissed her on the cheek...

"Rachel, Rach your rambling."

She begin laughing when she heard Rachel take a deep breath over the phone.

"So I guess it went well?"

"It went amazi-

But before she could finish the sentence her phone buzzed with a text message.

"I'm sorry Em, I gotta go talk to you later. Bye."

Okay, bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and quickly opened her messages. She got a text from an unknown number. She opened it.

 _ **Hey Rachel it's Quinn. I just wanted to thank you for today. I had a really great time. Goodnight xx.**_

Rachel was jumping up and down with delight. She quickly put the number in her connects and texted Quinn back.

 _ **I had a great time too. I can't wait to do it again. Goodnight Quinn xxx.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of buzzing woke up Rachel the next morning. It was 7 oclock. She groanly pulled her hand under the blanket and started hitting everything on her desk trying to find the annoying sound without opening her eyes. She realized she was unsuccesful a few times when she heard things falling down on the carpet. But she didn't care because she finally find the alarm clock and hit it quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned on her other side and tried to go back to sleep. 10 minutes later the alarm clock woke her up again. Damn her and her always prepared self. She programed the clock to wake her up every 10 minutes if maybe she didn't woke up to the first she's always trying to be one step ahead.

She groaned again and turn around hitting the clock with such force that if she wasn't so tired she would be worried it had broke. But she was tired. She didn't go to bed early like she used to, but stayed in front of the tv and watched crappy shows untill midnight. She couldn't go to sleep because she was filled with energy. She was already energetic but the last day events was over the top. When she walked through the door she was already buzzing with butterflies flying around her stomach but when she got a text from Quinn she was on cloud 9 all night, she probably read that text about a 100th times over and over again before her phone died.

Thinking about Quinn instantly bought a smile on Rachel's face. She couldn't wait until she get to see the beautiful blonde again. She yawned and stretched until her every body part was in right place again. She sit up halfway and leaned against the headbroard. She looked around her bedroom. It was a mess. There was several clothing every surface in the room, there was a sock on her desk lamp, she didn't even know how it got there, she was that talented. Her wardrobe door was wide open and inside was a chaos. She quickly put cleaning on her to-do list for the day.

She pulled the blanket off of her and put her feet to the ground. She was barefoot which was a bad idea because her feet was become, extremly fast, cold. She stood up and went to her desk and pulled the sock off of the lamp and put it on her feet then went search for the other half. When she find it she put it on as well and looked through her clothes, searching for a hoodie to wear. She liked to keep things comfortable in the mornings, then turned around and made the bed quickly. She decided to skip out on her work-out today, she didn't have much energy for it. Instand she went to the kitchen to a make breakfast. But before she could open the fridge she heard her cell phone buzzing on the dinning table.

She turned around, grabbed it and lifted up to her face. When she opened it she was filled with butterflies all around her, it was a text from Quinn.

 _ **Goodmorning Rachel, how are you this morning?**_

 _ **Goodmorning Quinn, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, and how are you yourself?**_

 _ **I'm very good, I was thinking of last night.**_

Rachel pulled out the table chair and sit down otherwise she would jumped up and down with delight. She was afriad for a moment that she was the only one thinking about last night. She realized that she was in her head with her thougths for a long time. She quickly began typing a reply to Quinn.

 _ **Yeah, I was just thinking about that. It was really great, I had a good time, Quinn.**_

 _ **I'm glad. Listen I was thinking. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?**_

Rachel actually get up and started to jump up and down. She was shouting yes over and over again to the phone. She realized Quinn couldn't hear her so she typed a message.

 _ **Yes, Quinn. I'd love to go to dinner with you.**_

Across several street Quinn sat on her bed, smiling to herself. Ever since she woke up she wanted to call or text Rachel but she didn't wanted to look desperate. It was just 7:30 after all she didn't know if Rachel was a morning person and wake up early or not a good morning person and wake up at noon. She tried to distract herself with making breakfast, cleaning all kind of things. But when she finished with everything she grabbed her phone and without overthinking she texted Rachel. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when Rachel said yes to her invitation, she was really nervous she would say no or worse that she has better plans.

 _ **Great, so how about I pick you up at 7:30?**_

Rachel quickly thought through her to-do list today, she wanted to clean a little bit and go shopping for a nice dress for the date. She realized she had probably 5-6 hours to do all of that and that was enough.

 _ **Do you remeber where I live?**_

 _ **Of course, I remeber.**_

 _ **Then that would be lovely, Quinn. I can't wait.**_

 _ **I can't wait too, I see you at 7:30.**_

 _ **I'm looking forward to it.**_

 _ **Me too. See you later.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

Rachel closed her phone and put it on the charger. She walked back to the counter and opened the fridge, pulled out some lettuce, paprika, tomato. Opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl and begin preparing the salad. When she was done she put the salad into the bowl and took it to the table and sit down. She started to eat it when her phone begin to ring, she didn't really liked it if someone was calling her when she was eating because she didn't want to seem rude and chew and swallow but she was hungry. She quickly finished chewing and pulled the phone off the charger and aswered it.

"Hello _?"_

" _Hey girl, I just wanted to check in and see how are you?"_ said Emily on the other line.

"I'm great, Em. Quess what?" said Rachel bitting her bottom lip trying to hide her smile.

" _What?_ " She could literally hear Rachel smile throught the phone.

"Quinn asked me out this morning!" Rachel said nearly shouting in her excitement.

" _Oh my god, Rach. That's amazing. How did she ask you out?"_ Emily replied. She was really happy for her friends, it was time for Rachel to find somebody right for her.

"Well, she texted me this morning saying she was thinking about last night. Then I said I was too, which was the thruth, then she just asked me out, out of nowhere. I was so happy,Em. I feel something special about this woman, I've never felt that strong with somebody before. _"_

Emily was smiling on the other line, she could hear Rachel happiness clearly. She was a little suspicious about the whole thing, she didn't want Rachel to be disappointed if Quinn wasn't the person Rachel thought she was.

" _I'm really happy for you, Rach._ " said Emily smiling.

"Thank you. Hey, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me. I need a dress for tonight."

" _Oh yeah, I can't have you dress in some old worn out dress for your first date. When should I be there?"_

"Thank you, I want to look extremly nice tonight. Um..." said Rachel while looking around the living room, it didn't look as bad as the bedroom but it could use some tidying for sure. "How about 3 pm?"

" _Okay, that can work. I'll be there. But I gotta go, bye."_

"Okay, I see you then. Bye."

Then Rachel hung up the phone and put the phone yet again on the charger. She finished her breakfast and put the bowl in the sink, washed her hands and went around the living room putting pillows on the couch in the right way. Grabbed the dirty plates and mugs off of the coffee table and took them to the sink. And the living room cleaning went for about half an hour. She was just turning around to go to the bedroom and tidying it up when her phone went off again.

She grabbed her phone, and saw that her mother was calling.

"Hey, mom."

" _Hi, baby, how are you_?" said Shelby smiling gently.

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

" _Oh I'm wonderful. I just wanted to hear your voice, we didn't speak for about 2 weeks. I missed you._ " said Shelpy pouting, it wasn't a question who Rachel got her pouty face from.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just a bit busy."

" _Oh no, I get it. So tell me how the play getting along._ " Shelby said feeling proud of her baby girl getting the leading role in a real Broadway stage.

Rachel smiled, she loved talking about the play. She was guite proud of it.

"It's going wonderful, mom." Rachel said smiling, "It's a little early but I think it's going to be something special. The director think we wouldn't finish the rehearsal on time, but it is going well."

" _I'm so exicted to see you up on that stage, Rach. We're going to be front and center for sure. Speaking of do you know when the opening night is?"_ Shelby said.

"Ugh we don't know yet, but I think it is soon." Rachel said, sighing.

While she was on the phone, she grabbed the dusting brush and started dusting the shelves. There was a bunch of picture frames on it, about her family and friends. A smile started to grow on her face just thining about her amazing family. Speaking about family she realized she was deep in thoughts and didn't hear her mom asking her a question.

" _Baby? Rach? Are you there?_ " Shelby asked confused.

"I-I'm here. I'm sorry. I was in my head for a little bit." Rachel said stuttering.

" _Why, what are you doing_?" Shelby said curiously.

"I'm just looking through some photo frames and get lost in the memories for a little bit."

" _Yeah, that can be tricky, I always start to clean then come across some picture and bumm, I'm half an hour late._ "

"Exactly. I don't like to rush cleaning it's a slow process for me." Rachel said chuckling.

" _Okay, sweet girl. I have to go._ " Shelby said, _"I have to go grocery shopping, I don't have any food in here."_

"Ooh, I have to do that too later." Rachel said, making a note to herself, "Bye mom. I love you."

" _Bye, baby. I love you too._ " Shelby said hunging up the phone.

Rachel put the the phone down and went back to dusting the pictures. When she was done she walked in the bed room and grabbed all the clothes up from the floor and put them in the wardrobe. She opened the closet and draged out the vaccum cleaner and begin to vaccum the room up and down. She was quite satisfied with the result, the place was spotless at least to where she stand. She put back the vaccum cleaner in the closet then walked to the wardrobe to change. She wanted to do a little grocery shopping before she have to meet with Emily. She put on an oragne skirt, a black wife-beater t-shirt. It was hot outside, she didn't want to sweat so much, it was not sexy at all.

She grabbed her bag from the couch and put on some sandals. She went through her purse to see if everything needed was in there, she saw a key, some magazine, her wallet and that's it. She then shut and locked the front door, walked down to the main front door and went through it. She started walking to a little shop where she usually bought her vegan friendly food. Half an hour later she walked out the shop with two big bags full of neccesery food. She walked back to her apartman then put it all away. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was a little bit after noon so she had enough time to cook lunch and get ready to go shopping. You see everybody thought that she can't cook, they were wrong, she's actually a very good cook and an even better baker. Her vegan muffins were quite poplural back in Lima. Her parents always asked her to make them on weekends. With that thought she begin the cook.

At 2:48 pm there was a knock on the door. Rachel was in the living room watching tv so she stood up and opened the door for Emily. Emily always 10 or so minutes early, she didn't like it if she was late.

"Hi, Em." Rachel said pulling her into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the cheek, "I hadn't seen you for years."

"Years?" Emily said chuckling, "We hadn't seen each other for 1 and a half week but we spoke a lot on the phone. It wasn't like I was reachless, Rach."

"I know, I know." Rachel said sadly, "but I missed you. It was too long."

"I missed you too, fool." said Emily smiling gently. "Okay," said Emily, clapping her hand together, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ooh you bet I am." Rachel said while grabbing her stuff. She turned to Emily and grinned. "Let's do this."

"So what do you think, what kind of dress do you want?" Emily asked while she and Rachel walked down the street with their arms clasped together between them.

"Well I thought about a simple black dress. It's classic and I don't want to overdress. Also it's elegant and perfect for a first date." Rachel said.

"You're right. It is perfect for a first date." Emily said smilling.

The walked into a dress shop and looked around. There was several black dresses all over the place, just simple black ones but there was with jewel all over it, knee-high ones, past knee ones. There was so much, Rachel didn't know which one to try on let alone choose to wear. They decided to part ways and look through the aisles alone, so they can save time.

"Hey, Rach." Emily screamed from 5 aisles down, "I find one, it's really pretty, knee-high just a simple black dress. I think it the perfect one."

"Oh, really?" Rachel screamed back, "Where are you, Em?"

"I'm coming, just stay there."

A few minutes later Emily appeared beside Rachel. She was looking through some clothes and when she turned to look across, she saw Emily suddenly by her side. She screamed a little.

"Emily!" Rachel said placing her hand on her heart trying to catch her breath. "You scared me to death!"

Emily just chucked, she was totaly used to Rachel being a drama queen. There were times when she pranked Rachel and scared her on purpose. She was screaming her loungs out like she was being killed. She always liked to mess with her. It was just too funny to miss out on.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"No you're not."

"You're totally right, I'm not. It was funny."

"You are the worst best friend in the whole world."

"Yeah, right," Emily said, holding up the dress up for Rachel to see, "Still the worst best friend?" she said teasingly.

"Oh my god, Em. That's perfect. You're an angel." Rachel said excitedly, jumping up and down a little bit. "Gimme, let me try it on."

She grabbed the dress from Emily and run to the changing room. She pulled the curtain close then stripped down to her underwear and put the dress on. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. This was the dress. It was perfect for her, it showed her curves in the best way, it wasn't to sluty but it wasn't prudish either. She put her head out of the stall and looked for Emily. When she saw her, she called out her name. Emily turned around and what she saw took her breath away.

"Rach, you look amazing! That's the dress don't you dare to try on something different." Emily said slightly demanding.

"Believe me, I wasn't going to. I'm buying it!" Rachel said then closed the curtain and changed back to her street clothes. She walked out the stall then they went to the chasier to pay. They walked out the store and started going back to Rachel's apartman. They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Rach but we have to part ways. I have to go to a meeting." Emily said.

"Okay, Em, thank you for helping me." Rachel said, smiling, "I appreciate it." and hugged Emily.

"It was no problem, really. I love helping you." said Emily while going down the stairs. "Good luck. See you later."

"Thank you. Bye." said Rachel, opening her front door and stepping in. She put away her dress for later when she have to change, and sit down on the couch and counted the minutes untill her date with Quinn.

At 6:17 pm she started getting ready, stood up from the couch and went to take a shower. She washed and blow dry her hair, used strawberry flavored body lotion then walked in her room in just a towel. She grabbed the dress from the wardrobe and layed it down on the bed. She dropped the towel and put on a strapless black bra and matching black boy shorts. She quickly check the time, she had enough time to do her hair properly and do her make-up. She thought she could let her hair down in soft waves and just a little touch of make-up, nothing too extreme, she didn't want to look like a hooker of some sort. When she was done she grabbed the dress and put it on, she then walked in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was pleased with her fresh look, she looked good.

She put her high-heels beside the door so she didn't have to look for them later. Then she just sat down on her bed and tried to calm down. She was nervous but in a good way, and she was extremely excited to see how this is going to end. She didn't have a good track record about relationships, she always picked them bad, not just in men but in women to. Her longest relationship lasted for about a year an a half, and that is her latest as well. But it ended 6 months ago so Rachel isn't upset about it anymore. Her thoughts was interrupted by the door bell. She jumped off the bed and nearky run to the door. But before she opened it, she stopped and took a deep breath. 'You can do this, you can do this' she repeated like a mantra in her head. Then she opened the door to see Quinn.

"Hey." Rachel said shyly.

"W-wow, Rachel. You lo-look..." Quinn said while looking Rachel up and down. "You look beautiful, absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Rachel said seriously blushing, "You don't look bad, either."

Quinn was wearing a similar dress from Rachel but hers was green, matching her soulful hazel eyes. While Rachel was checking her out, she quickly pulled out a bouquet white roses and she handed them to Rachel.

"These are for you." said Quinn.

"Oh thank you, Quinn. These are beautiful." Rachel said touched, lifting the flowers to her nose and sniff them. "Can you give me one moment, I'm gonna put these in a vase."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Quinn said, "I'll be waiting."

Rachel turned around and walked to the kitchen, pulled out a vase, filled it with water then put the flowers in. She grabbed the vase and put it on the center of the table. She appreciated it for a second then walked back to the door. She grabbed her high-heels and put them on, picked up her purse then went out the door.

"Are you ready?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, I am." Rachel quickly closed and lock the door then turned around to see Quinn with her arms pointing to her direction. She grabbed her upper arm and they begin to climb down the stairs. When they got out, she saw a taxi waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a car. So I thought this is the best next thing." said Quinn.

"Quinn, it's fine. I don't care about that stuff."

Quinn walked a little ahead of Rachel to open the door for her. Rachel smiled gently at her and whispered a thank you. When Rachel was safely inside she got in too and handed the driver a paper with the address written on so Rachel didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" asked Rachel curiously.

"It's a surprise." said Quinn, grinning, "I have one question though. Are you hungry?"

"Well, I didn't have a big lunch so I can eat but I'm not starving." said Rachel looking at Quinn.

"Ok, that's good."

They got quiet after that. The ride was rather short, which got Rachel really curious. But when the taxi stopped, Quinn get out, opened Rachel's side of the door and help her out of her seat. Rachel looked around.

"The Central Park? Quinn we could've just walk." Rachel said confusedly.

"Well..." started Quinn then opened the car's luggage-rack and pulled out a picnic basket. She lifted up to Rachel to see. Rachel smile got bigger then Quinn ever saw then she started to rock back and forth on her hills she was that excited.

"Come on, we get to find a good spot." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand and started walking them further into the park.

They were walking for a few minutes when Rachel started to hear some noises coming near, as they walked closer she noticed a big group of people on picnic blankets and a big movie screen in front of them.

"Quinn..." said Rachel, suddenly stopping but they were still holding hands so Quinn stopped too.

"What? Yo-you don't like it?" asked Quinn nervously.

"No! I love it, Quinn. It's amazing, I've never been to this before." Rachel said, smiling convincingly at Quinn, trying to calm her down.

Quinn breathed a sign of relief. She was afraid she messed up something.

"Okay then come on." They walked through people on the ground with their food out, ready for the movie to begin. Quinn spoted a place in front of a tree, there wasn't too many people around it so it kind of gave some privacy to them. When they arrived Quinn put down the basket then pulled out a blanket and laid it down. She grabbed Rachel hand and help her to sit down on the blanket after that she sat down as well.

"Is it good here?" asked Quin, "Do you see the screen?"

"Yes, Quinn. It's perfect." said Rachel smiling softly.

"I'm glad." Quinn said, smiling pleased that her plan worked.

Quinn pulled out a bunch of food. There was fruit, some meal, drinks, plastic cups and desert. Rachel just sat there and looked amazed that Quinn went through this much trouble for her. But she was concerned about one thing.

"Don't worry, Rachel. These are all vegan." Quinn said, smiling gently at Rachel reading her mind, "I remembered."

"I don't even know what to say, Quinn. You didn't have to go through this much trouble for-

"Rachel..." said Quinn, reaching for Rachel's hand and squeeze them once, "It was not any trouble, I wanted to do all of that."

"Okay." Rachel said, quietly squezze Quinn's hand back and letting go.

"Ok, so that is out of the way, what do you want to eat?"

"Ugh, they all look so good, I don't even know which one to choose." Rachel answered observing the food thoroughly.

"Why don't you start with something easy at first?" Quinn said holding a grape between her fingers toward Rachel.

Rachel suddenly grow bold and leaned closer and closed her mouth around Quinn's fingers and grabbed the grape with her teeth then leaned back. She quickly chewed and swallowed the grape then looked up to see Quinn reaction. She was totally frozen, she didn't expected that at all. But it didn't mean that she didn't want to do it again. So she just smiled at Rachel and grabbed another grape. That went on for about 15 minutes untill the movie started.

"Which movie are we going to see?" asked Rachel.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise." Quinn said grinning.

Rachel just pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

When they turned off the lights the movie screen lit up with the title. It was Funny Girl.

Rachel was beside herself with happiness. She quickly turned to look at Quinn and saw her smiling at her. She throw herself across the blanket and into Quinn's arms for a hug. She hold her tight.

"Thank you, Quinn. This is unbelievable. And you remembered." said Rachel while letting Quinn go, referring to the time when Quinn asked what her favorite movie is.

"Of course, I remembered." Quinn replied, "I was reading the news paper this morning, and there was an ad about this and you instantly popped into my head. I knew you would enjoy something like this."

"You're so right, I'm so loving this right now." Rachel said, smiling.

They both turned towards the screen and wacth the movie play out in front of them. The movie was playing for about half an hour when Quinn noticed Rachel was shivering. She started to move back on the blanket and leaned against the tree. She turned to Rachel and asked "Are you cold, Rach?"

The question and the nickname cought Rachel off guard. She was a little cold but she shivered from a different kind of reason. She nodded her head.

"Yes." she said.

"Then come here." Quinn said gesturing to the space between her outscreatched legs.

Rachel, blushing, moved in front of Quinn then leaned against her, and let out a content sigh. Quinn wrapped her arms around her from behind, one across her chest and ond across her waist. Rachel grabbed the hands around her and hold them tight with her hands. They were both surprised how good it felt to be in each other's arms.

"Are you still cold?" asked Quinn.

Rachel shook her head.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"It's more than okay." Rachel answered squeezing Quinn's arms.

With that they turned their attention to the movie but not entirely. Rachel wasn't very cold after that.

When the movie ended, they stayed behind to eat all the food Quinn prepared for them. They were enjoying each other company between bites. Rachel rapidly praised the delicious meal, she was eating a lasagna at the moment. They were making light conversation, asking questions and laughing. When they were done, they put the left-overs back into the basket and fold the blanket. Quinn picked up the basket then turn toward Rachel and hold her hand out to her. Rachel quickly grabbed her hand without hesitation.

"What do say we walk back to your apartman?" Quinn asked, "It's nice out."

"That would be lovely, Quinn. Let's do that." Rachel replaid.

They begin walking back to Rachel apartman. The street were almost empty, it was after all 11 pm.

When they arrived, they stopped in front of the door.

Rachel turned and looked straight into Quinn's eyes. They were gorgeously green right now. Rachel noticed that her eyes color looked different under light. It was much darker.

"I had a great time, Quinn." Rachel said, smiling up to Quinn, the blonde was a little bit taller than Rachel.

"Me too, Rach." Quinn said, smiling as well, "by the way you don't mind if I call you Rach, do you?"

"No,no. I don't mind. I quite like it, actually." Rachel said teasingly.

"Good." Quinn said smiling then the smile started to fall and a nervous expression appeared on her face. "Maybe we could do it again?"

Rachel nodded her head smiling "Yes, that would be great."

"Awesome."

Then all of the sudden Quinn started to lean down but before she could kiss her she stopped and waited to see if maybe Rachel didn't wanted to but when Rachel didn't protest she closed the distance and pressed her lips to Rachel's oh so gently. Rachel was surprised but happy. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arm across Quinn's shoulder, her hand moving to her face. The kiss ended far too soon. They stopped the kiss but didn't let go of each other. Their forehead was touching and they were out of breath.

"That was..." started Rachel incapable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, it was." Quinn said smiling.

"Ok, now I really have to go." Rachel said starting to move away from Quinn but she didn't let that happen and pulled Rachel into another kiss. This time it was much more heated. Rachel literally jumped away from Quinn because if she didn't then she would be here all night doing that.

"Quinn, I have to go. It's late." Rachel said chuckling.

"Ok, ok. I'll call you tomorrow." said Quinn, "Goodnight, Rach."

"Goodnight, Quinn" said Rachel quickly pecked Quinn lips one more time and run up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

She was in her room lying on her stomach with her feet up, constantly slipping through the air. Her fist ducked underneath her chin, her soon-to-be favorite book in front of her on the pillow. Her teacher recommented the book for her to read because they would have to read it anyway, and he knows that Quinn likes to do her homework as soon as possible.

She wanted to read 3 chapters per day so she could be one step ahead. It was a saterday morning, the sun was high in the horizon, the sky clear blue without a cloud disturbing the peace. She could hear children laughter and squealing across the street. Her home was directly in front of a huge park in San Francisco.

She was 9 when they moved here. She was excited about to go to the park. She always dreamed that she could just run down the stairs and onto the street, then she could be free, doing what she wanted and not act like a "lady" like her parents wanted her to be. There were few rare moments where she could do just that.

But like she said it, it was rare. Her parents liked her to be in noticeable distance. She adored her father the moment she could remember him. He was a tall, proud man with an expression that just demanded respect. He took her to his business parties and hold her hand the whole time. She didn't understand a thing about what her daddy and his colleagues talked about, but she was soaking the attention. Sometimes she just tacked her father's hand and when he look down at her all of his colleagues did too.

Her daddy would asked her what was wrong and she would ask him to pick her up and put her on his shoulder so she could look around better. She loved his hands running up and down on her leg, smoothing her. She felt safe with him at that time.

"Quinnie?" Her mother voice interrupted her train of thoughts, shouting from downstairs. "Come down this instant!"

Quinn lift up her head and look towards the door. Quinn unconsciously tensed up, she didn't like that tone, it usually meant trouble for her. She quickly went through her day trying to find what she could possibly done. But she couldn't remember anything that would piss of her mother that early in the morning. Instead of lingering around any longer she closed her book and stood up. She put her book under her pillow then walked to the door, her hand shaking a little as she turned the doorknob to get out of her room and into the hallway.

Her house was a living museum. There were pictures everywhere and if somebody walked through the front door couldn't tell that a child grow up here let alone two. The hallway that let to the stairs were long and cold. There were relatives pictures on the wall all the way to the end. All of them were men. In their housebold the women was only for cooking and looking pretty.

She swallowed the bile that risen in her throat and started walking down the stairs. Her knees felt a little week so she lanched onto the railings like an anchor. When she woke up this morning all she wanted to do was lay low, do some reading and being invisible. Her mother's face comes to view, standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips the moment she reached the last few steps of the staircase.

She was dressed as a typical housewife, she was wearing a dress, which probably worth a few hundred dollars, with a pearl necklace and a cooking apron on. Quinn sanses was instantly filled with delicious smell. It was bacon and eggs for her father's breakfast. Her mother may be a rich snob but she could cook mouth watering dishes. That why her father picked her, because she was pretty and a good cook.

She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, behind the kitchen island looking down with a frown on her face. Quinn couldn't see what has her mother upset.

"Yes, mother?" said Quinn dutifully.

Hearing another voice her mother cut her gaze up and right into Quinn questioning eyes. Her mother was the exact replica of her, but a little bit aged. Her hazel eyes were became more and more lifeless as the years go by.

"Come here, Quinn" her mother said with a little warning in her tone.

Quinn, recognising the demand willed her legs to get down to the floor and walk to her mother. She was wearing socks so when she reached her mother the first thing she felt was a wetness soaking through her white socks. When she looked down she saw broken pieces of a glass with red wine all over the ground. Then she lifted her gaze up and studied her mother closely.

Up front her eyes were a lightly bloodshot around her pupil and she was slaying briefly. She was tipsy. Not drunk but definitely tipsy.

"What are you waiting for?" said her mother, her voice rising but slightly craking, "Get down and clean that up!"

Quinn gaped at her.

"Wh-what?" said Quinn stuttering, "But-but...

"No buts Quinn, get down and do your job." said her mother, "and if i were you, I would work quickly before your father gets home and see this mess."

She realized she had no other choice but to nodd gently and get down on her knees to clean up the wine before it leaves a sting. The last thing she wanted was for her father to see this and blame her or worse...

 **End of Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn woke up with a start. Her breathing was hollow and fast. She was desperatly holding her palms on her chest to try and calm her frantically beating heart. She didn't want a full on panic attack this early in the morning.

When she sort of calmed down she looked around her room. It wasn't big at all but at least she have somewhere to live not like the millions of people sleeping on the street day by day. She was grateful for that. She wasn't rich in any way, she had to really think before she could brought something for herself. And that poorness showed in her apartman.

With a loud groan she pulled herself up to sit against the wall, her bed didn't have a headrest. She closed her eyes and tried to smack away the bad memories. She run her finger through her hear to make a pass to tame her seriously wild locks into something a little less mane. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on. She pulled back the cover and put her feet on the ground, blindly trying to locate her slippers. When she find it she put it on and stand up while yawning and stretching.

She walked into her her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Well her hair looked the same so her trying to make it desirable failed. With a sign she grabbed her toothbruse. She already grabbed the toothpaste and put a generous amont of paste on her toothbruse. She put it in her mouth and started to wash her teeth.

She was in the process of spiting out the paste when she heard two loud banging on her door. Quickly she spit out the paste, rised her mouth out with water and grabbed a towel and wiped her face with it. She heard three more banging.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez."

She half jogged to the door and peeked out the door hole. What she saw made her sign. She grabbed her keys beside the door, find the rigth key and opened the door.

She put on her please-don't-throw-me-out smile almost immediately.

"Good morning, Mr. Taylor. How are you?" asked Quinn, while trying to not show her depression.

"I'm not in a very good mood, Ms. Fabray. And I think you know why." said Mr. Taylor with a pointing gaze.

Mr. Taylor was her apartman owner, who was trying to track her down for two weeks now. She tried to go out at the same time she know Mr. Taylor would come to buy her some more time.

Quinn signed, "Yes, I know why are you not in a good mood, Mr. Taylor. And I'm sorry but I can't pay rent now, I still have to find a job." her voice took on a slightly pleading tone in the end.

"Ms. Fabray, you can't keep this up for any longer." said Mr. Taylor with a stern voice, "I'm going to be very, and I repeat it, very generous to you. I'm going to give you two weeks to pay your rent."

"Thank you so much." said Quinn breathing a sign of relief.

"But," Quinn swallowed, "If you won't pay, I don't really have a choice but to kick you out. Do I made myself clear, Ms. Fabray?"

"Yes, Mr. Taylor. Crystal."

"Good. Have a nice day." with that he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Quinn step out the door and watched him walking away, and when she couldn't see him anymore she turned her head to left and right to see if someone saw or hear their conversation.

"Good morning."

"Ahhhh..." screamed Quinn, jumping a little when she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry, dear! I didn't want to startel you."

Quinn turned around to see Mrs. Becker, her two doors down neighbour, with a basket full of groceries.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Becker. I didn't see you there." said Quinn breathing heavely.

"I was just coming home from grocery shopping, I though I say hello."

"Yes, of course." Quinn said smiling weekly.

"Are you okay, dear?" said Mrs. Becker with a concern look.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Quinn while turning towards the door trying to quickly disappear througt it. "But I should go back, I haven't had breakfast yet so..."

"Of course, just like my mother always said, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Yes, so..." Quinn said, awkwardly, pointing her thumb behind her neck, "I should.."

"Go, go." said Mrs. Becker, "I'm certain I will be seeing you."

Mrs. Becker started walking further down the hallway to her own apartman, Quinn watched as she pulled out her keys and opened the door. Just before she could talk through she turned her head to Quinn direction and smiled at her.

Quinn, didn't want to be unpolite, smiled back and talk into her home. She closed the door and put her forehand on it, breathing deeply. When she woke up she didn't imagine her morning would turned out to be like this.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel, unlike Quinn, was having a lovely morning. She was walking toward the theather to discuss her free time with her director. It was a fairly warm weather so she was wearing a skirt and a tank-top with her purse high on her shoulder. The street was packed with people.

The thing she loved about New York is that the street was always full of people. She could tell which person is going to work or going late. She could tell who was just enjoying the nice day outside instead of sitting at home. She saw parents with their child holding their hand looking around frequently to try and see every little detail.

When she was free, she liked to put her coffee into a travel mug and walk to the Central Park, observing her surrending. She liked to try and guess people lives. Are they happy? Are they unhappy? Are they poor? Are they rich? Can they fed themselves or not? These were the question she would think about.

She reached the theather, pushed the door open and walk through, she find the securaty standing beside the inside door that let to the stage.

"Hey, Rick." Rachel said, smiling.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry." said Rick, politely.

"Rick," said Rachel stern, "How many times I have to tell you to call me Rachel, and not this Ms. Berry nonsense?"

"Yes, Ms... I mean Rachel."

"Good. Now that we have an understanding, I'm looking for Paul." said Rachel.

Rick nodded his head and pointed his finger to the backstage area, "He should be around somewhere there."

Rachel smiled gently, "Thank you."

She pushed open the backstage door and begin to look around, trying to first see Paul rather than start going around and wasting her energy. There were some people floating around, placing props on there right spot for tomorrow reharseal. She wondered if these people ever go home, they seemed to be here all day.

"Good morning, Rachel."

She turned around quickly to find her co-star standing behind her with a smile on his face. He was an average height guy with thick brown her and stunning brown eyes to go with. He was wearing a green sweater with faded grey jeans.

Rachel put on her show smile instanly, "Good morning, Mark. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was in the neighborhood so I though I step by. And what are you doing here?"

"I just want ot talk to Paul. Have you seen him?"

"He's in his office, I was just there myself." Mark smiled gently. He liked Rachel but not that type of like when you go on dates and built a relationship. But she was fun and an easy going person.

"Oh great. Thanks." Rachel begin to walk to Paul's office. She knocked on his door first, and when she heard "come in" she opened the door and steped inside. This office was a small one. It has one brown desk with papers all around on them, there were just one window where the sun rarely shined through. In front of the desk there was two chairs as well.

Paul lifted his head up and put his glasses on the desk when he saw Rachel entering, "Hey, Rachel. How are you doing in this fine morning?"

Rachel smiled her real smile, "I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

"No problem. So what can I do for you?"

"I just want to ask you if we can have anymore day off before the show begin?" Rachel said walking toward his desk and taking a chair. She put down her purse and focused on Paul.

Paul smiled apologetically at Rachel, "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I can't give you any more day off before the show begin. I liked to get as many pratice as we can get."

"Oh, It's perfectly alright. I was just asking."

"I'm really sorry, but there's just other way."

Rachel smiled, trying to ease Paul's guilt over nothing. "I was trying to clear my schedule, so I though I ask."

"Ok, do you need anything else?"

"No,no I'm fine. Thank you." Rachel pick up her bag, put it on her shoulder and stood up. "Then I think I'll be going."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Paul said waving goodbye.

"Bye, Paul."

Rachel looked at Paul one last time and turned around and walked out the office.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn was walking down the street towards the Central Park. She just wanted a peaceful moment when she wasn't haressed by apartman owners or old ladies. The sun was actually really nice not that you-can't-come-out-it's-so-hot warm. When she neared the park she heard birds chatter, the wind bloing. This is what she wanted.

She reached the park and looked around, trying to empty her mind all the bad things. She watched how the wind was bloing the trees, how some leaves were falling down. She find an old coulpe with their hands clasping together, squezzeing each other's tightly.

She turned around to compare the busy street with the almost silent park. She couldn't for the life of her understand how people can prefer the shouting, hurryning all the time, instead of the quiet and the peaceful environment.

She scaned the people, wondering if she ever would find somebody familier. It was such a big city that people really rarely run into each other. Quinn liked that most about New York. Nobody know her, or her past and she could exist without holding up an image. She could be whoever she wanted to be.

Her though was interrupted by an awfully familier face walking down the street. It was Rachel.

Quinn started to walk towards her, while desperatly focus on not losing Rachel with her eyes. She begin to walk a little bit faster in order to get to her.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted. "Rachel, wait up!"

Rachel was just about to go home when she heard someone shouting her name. It was pretty complicated compared to the hounder people around her but she had perfect pitch. She turned on her heels to see Quinn almost jogging to catch her attention. She smiled instantly.

When Quinn reached Rachel, she was out of breath so much so that she had to lean against one of the building window and taking big mouthful breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel said, while moving to place her hand on Quinn shoulder and rub it gently.

"Yeah..." said Quinn breathing heavily, "Just seriously out of shape."

Rachel laughed gently, still moving her hand on Quinn shoulder, "How can you be out of shape if you look like this?"

Quinn blushed, grateful that her head was down so Rachel couldn't see, "I think it's just good genes."

Rachel smiled lightly, "Right. Are you okay, now?"

Quinn lifted her head up and look straight at Rachel for the first time they run into each other. Well sort of. "Yes, I'm fine now."

"Good. You are so adorable. Your face is cherry red." Rachel said bitting her lip to try and hold back the laughter when she saw Quinn blush again.

"Why are you picking on me?" said Quinn with a pout.

"Awww, I'm not picking on you. I'm sorry." Rachel couldn't hold back it anymore and let out a laugh. She was trying not to laugh too much because she didn't want to Quinn to think she was laughing at her.

"Okay, you have to do better than that to get me to forgive you." Quinn said teasingly.

"Well," said Rachel, smiling, "How about I take you out for lunch, right now."

When Quinn said yes, they both thought that this was the same reason their fist date happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"After you." said Rachel, smiling while holding the door open for Quinn.

They were in a nice and comfortable restaurant of Rachel's choice. She didn't wanted to go someplace too crowded where they couldn't speak to each other. It was just a few blocks away so they walked there with no hurry.

"Thank you." Quinn replied, blushing a little bit.

Rachel started to look around trying to find a perfect table, "Where do you want to sit?" ,she asked just to make sure.

"I like that table over there, in front of the window." Quinn said pointing a finger to the said table, "We can look out on the street."

"Ok, whatever you want." replaid Rachel nodding her head, "Like I said, after you." she said mentioning with her hand to get Quinn to go first.

Quinn started to make her way between tables, sometimes blurring out an excuse me politely when someone wanted to stand up exactly on time when she walked that way. She looked back over her shoulder to check if Rachel was still following her. She was.

In that minute their waiter arrived with menus, shooting a quick, polite smile at them.

"Good afternoon. I'm George and I will be your waiter for today." he handed them the menus.

"Here's your menus, let me know if you decided on anything." he shoot a friendly smile to both of them.

"Thank you." smiled Rachel.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." he walked away to attend other people.

Opening the menu Quinn begin observing the food, trying to figure out to pay low but not low enough that she's ordering a sandwich either. She choose the house salad. She looked up to find Rachel's eyes on her instaid of the menu.

"What?" Quinn asked nervously, wondering if there was something on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel willed her blush away, "It's just...you're really cute. So focusing on that menu. Like if you can look harder, you could see through it." she smiled to easy Quinn discomfort.

Quinn couldn't find anything to say to that so she stayed silent. They were quiet for a few minutes untill Rachel broke the tension.

"I'm sorry." she apolizied, "I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable for you."

"It's okay." smiled slightly Quinn, "I'm just not really used to people being so honest with me. So honest."

"Yeah, well" Rachel rubbed her wrist, her nervous habit "What can I say, I'm an honest person. My parents raised me that way."

"Okay." Quinn couln'd really say anything to that so she just let the conversation go.

"What do you say we order some food, now?" Rachel asked, ready to end this awkward silent that's going on between them.

"Okay."

"Great." Rachel put up her hand, mentioning the waiter to come over to them.

"Hey there. Are you two ready to order?"

Quinn started to look around them, observing to see if there was any familier faces in the crowded restarurant.

"Yes, we are." Rachel politely smiled, "Quinn."

Hearing her name the blonde zeroed on Rachel, "Why don't you order first."

"Okay." said Quinn, "I'll have the house salad, please."

The waiter nodded his head while writing down her order, than looking at Rachel waiting.

"Well, I'll have the vegan lasagne, please."

"A vegan lasagne..." said the waiter quietly speaking while writing on his note, "Alright, can I get you some drinks?"

"Do you want something, Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"A glass of water, please."

"And you, miss?" the waiter asked Rachel.

"Water for me, too."

"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks. You have to wait a little for you meals, though."

"That's fine. Thank you." Quinn thanked the man.

The waiter nodded his head then walked away. The pair looked at each other with gently smiles on their faces.

"So tell me, why were you on the street in such a hurry?" Quinn smiled at Rachel, simply courius. But also to try and fill the silent before it turns awkward.

"Well, I went to the theather to talk to my director." explained Rachel.

"The theather?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes, I play in a musical on Broadway." Rachel smiled, feeling proud of herself for finally saying that sentence.

"Wow. Really?" Quinn was surprised, she didn't know that Rachel was an actress/singer. Yes, she did know that she wanted to be on Broadway while growing up but Rachel didn't tell her that dream came true.

Rachel nodded her, "Yes, really."

"And what musical?" asked Quinn.

"Funny girl." Rachel smiled her megawatt smile for Quinn.

"I never heard of it." murmured Quinn with her head down, trying to lower her voice so Rachel couldn't hear because she knew that she would flip.

But when she heard a dramatic gasp, she knew she was cought. She slowely lifed her head to look at Rachel. She pulled herself straight up in her seat, eyes widen with a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god. Quinn!" Rachel removed her hand to place both of them flat on the table, still wided eyes observing Quinn. "What do you mean, you never heard of Funny girl?!"

She wasn't guite yelling but she did rase her voice with an octave, fabulously. Quinn fight the urge to roll her eyes good-naturally because if Rachel saw that she'd be doomed.

"Yeah, I don't really know any musical." Quinn was trying to lower herself more on her chair because of Rachel reaction.

"Okay, that's it. We're going to my place so I can educate you on musicals properly." Rachel jumped out of her seat like she was trying to get to her place as soon as possible. Quinn jumped out of her's too but just because to grab Rachel's hand and pull her back to her chair.

"Wow," Quinn said with wide eyes, "What do you mean, right now?"

"I mean right now." Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eye, "I can't be on a date with you while knowing that you don't know anything about musicals. They're my life."

Quinn started to chuckle akwardly, thinking Rachel was kiding. But when she saw the determination in her eyes she instantly stopped. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"But-but...What about the food?" Quinn asked confused.

"We can just have it wrap it up and eat it in my apartman."

"Well you thought out everything." confessed Quinn, with a small smile, "You know what? Let's do this."

"Okay." Rachel said, a beaming smile on her face.

Rachel step behind Quinn to help her put on her bag. For her chivalrous behavior she was rewarded with an adorable smile and sparkling hazel eyes. When Rachel turned to put on her bag as well, she saw the waiter approach them with their drinks.

"I'm sorry, but can we change our order? But don't worry, just a little bit." Rachel smiled politely.

"Umm...how much is that little bit?" asked the waiter.

"We just want to wrapp it up."

They saw the waiter let out a relived sign and quickly wrote it down on his notebook. "Okay, we can do that."

"Wonderful. Thank you." Rachel said, "Is this restaurant do take out?"

"Yes, we do."

"Great. Then can you bring it to my apartman?"

"We can do anything you want, ma'am. I just need an adress."

"Of course." Rachel grabbed her purse from the chair and started to look for a small piece of paper. When she found it she turned to the waiter.

"Can I borrow you pen?"

"Sure." said the waiter, grabbed his pen and hand it to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel said, while she wrote down her adress on the paper. When she checked the adress again, she quickly wrote down a bottle of wine, too. She straighted out and handed the paper to the waiter.

"Here." Rachel said, "And what time can we expect the food to arrive?"

"30 minute."

"Ok, thanks." Rachel said.

She quickly turned and walked towards Quinn. She grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers. It was a new feeling for both of them so they looked down to see how well their hand fit together. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." answered Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked all the way to Rachel's apartman holding hands. When they reached the front door, Quinn didn't want to let go Rachel's hand and when she saw Rachel searching for her keys with one hand, she knew Rachel thought the same thing. But when she find them she had to let it go to open the door. Rachel pulled her door open wide enough for Quinn to get in before her. Quinn passed by her with a quite "thank you" and steped inside the house.

"Let me help you." said Rachel, grabbed Quinn's bag and put it on the shoe cabinet.

"Thanks." smiled Quinn.

"No problem." smiled back Rachel, "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure."

"Well..." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand again, wanted to feel her heat again, "This is the lobby." they started to walk inside, "This is the kitchen/living room."

The kitchen/living room was discreatly decorated. It wasn't huge but comfortable size. The counters was dark brown and a mini kitchen island in the middle of it. There was a bowl of fruits on the island with a few plates in the sink.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't supposed to bring anyone home."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel with wide eyes, but when she was the playfulness in her eyes she instanly relaxed. Then she looked around, trying to find the "mess" Rachel was talking about, but she couldn't for the life of her find it.

"It's okay." replaid Quinn anyway.

Rachel tugged Quinn's hand, pulling her to one of the bedrooms.

"This is the guest room." explained Rachel, "I don't really use it much, just when my parents come visit me."

Inside the room, there was a kind sized bed with two nightstands on each side. The walls was white, and the bed dark brown again. There was a dresser on the far left corner.

"It's nice." said Quinn.

"Yeah, it is. But wait untill you see my bedroom, now that's nice." explaind Rachel teasingly.

Quinn swallowed nervously, "Okay."

Rachel pulled her untill their were in front of her bedroom door. She pulled it open for Quinn to walk in first. Quinn with a nervous expression walked inside the room and looked around.

It was indeed nice. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. There was another room probably a bathroom or a walk in closet. There space was big compaired to the apartmen size.

"Come on, the view is the best part." said Rachel tugging Quinn's hand, try to make Quinn walk faster to the window.

Quinn looked out the window to see the entire Central Park. Quinn stood frozen in place, the view was beautiful. She could she people going around minding their own bussiness. Walking with their dog, or jogging.

"Rach," the nickname sliped out unintentionally, "This is amazing."

Rachel smiled at Quinn adorableness, "Yeah, I know."

"How can you afford a place like that? With a view like this?"

"Well, my father's a lawyer, my mother's a vocal coach of a national champion show choir group, so..." Rachel left the explanation in the air.

They were quiet for a while. Quinn was looking out the window and Rachel was watching her quietly observing people.

"What do you say we go in the living room and start watching some musicals?" asked Rachel, breaking the silent.

Quinn turned around and looked at Rachel. She was standing in front of her with her hands by her side while looking intensely at Quinn.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel told Quinn to choose one of her several musicals and to put it on the DVD player. Meanwhile Rachel went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and drinks. She could she Quinn from the kitchen, kneeling down in front of the TV, looking through the DVDs. Her eyes traveled all over the blonde, taking in every little detail about the girl. She was wearing a faded black skinny jeans with a yellow blouse, simple but elegant.

The microwave beeping interrupted Rachel's thoughts, signaling that the popcorn was ready. She grabbed the hot bag and quickly drops it on the counter, picking out a bowl and filling it with the snack. She filled two glasses with water, picking up the bowl as well and carrying them to the coffee table.

Quinn was already sitting there, remote in her hand, she smiled when she caught sign of Rachel.

Rachel smiled back, "Is water okay? I forget to ask you earlier if you wanted anything." She popped down next to the blonde.

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Rachel nodded, turning her head toward the TV seeing _Funny Girl's_ menu on the screen. Rachel grinned happily, clapping her hands softly, "Yay. We're watching Funny Girl. Why did you decided to pick that? Expect that this the best musical of all times, of course."

Quinn chuckled, "Well, you really wanted me to see this so I thought why not? Plus that's your favorite movie…" Quinn shrugged.

Rachel smiled, eyes filled with gratitude, she knew why Quinn picked that movie. She wanted to please her, "Thank you Quinn. That's very sweet of you."

Quinn waved her hand with a soft smile, "It was nothing." She grabbed the bowl from the table and placed it in her lap, turning her head to look at Rachel, "Are you ready?"

"Wait." Rachel shifted closer to Quinn, wrapping her arm around her waist, placing her head where Quinn's neck met with her shoulder, snuggling into her. "Now, I'm ready."

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, sliding down a little bit on the couch to get comfortable for both of them, and pressing play on the remote control.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were watching the movie for a half an hour when Quinn felt feather like kiss on her neck. Her heart started to beat faster, wondering if Rachel did that on purpose or not. But when the second one followed a few seconds later, she knew it wasn't an accident. She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her closer in the process.

Rachel, positive that Quinn didn't protest about the kisses, continued to discover Quinn's neck with her lips. The blonde's neck was a tiny bit salty and did nothing but spur her on more to travel her kisses lower on her body. The only sounds that left Quinn's mouth was barely audible intake of breaths.

Quinn turned her head, placing a quick kiss on Rachel forehead, leaving her mouth there, whispered, "What are you doing?"

Rachel didn't answer with words, she started to move her hand on Quinn's other side up and down as much as she could because of the couch. She started to travel higher on the blonde's neck, taking an earlobe into her parted lips, sucking it gently. Quinn moaned a little at the contact, pulling her arm tighter around Rachel's shoulder, encouraging her to continue.

When Rachel was momentarily done with her ears, she placed her palm on Quinn cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Quinn immediately responded by kissing back and placing her hand on Rachel's upper thigh, squeezing it gently. Rachel shifted her palm on Quinn's cheek, bringing it into Quinn's hair, deepening the kiss in the process. She opened her mouth and gently parted Quinn's lips with her tongue.

When Quinn felt Rachel tongue meet with hers, she moaned gently. It was heaven.

Rachel ripped her mouth from Quinn's, breathlessly whispering against red lips, "Lay down."

Quinn breath got caught in her throat, warm feeling spreading through her entire body, settling down between her legs. She lowered herself down on the couch, Rachel's whole body instantly covering hers, leaning into Quinn's ear and husked out, "You're so sexy." Rachel completed her statement by wrapping her lips around the blonde's earlobe and began sucking lightly.

Quinn moaned softly as she moved her hands up and down Rachel's back. The brunette moved her mouth to Quinn's lips, thrusting her tongue inside as she balanced on her forearm either side Quinn's head. Quinn feeling bold, traveled her hands down and grabbed Rachel's behind, squeezing and kneading the surface.

That got Rachel to moan into the kiss, breaking it in the process.

They were both breathing heavily, trying to clear their head from the lustful smog. Quinn let go of Rachel's ass, placing them on her lower back. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, giving her soft packs on the lips, clearing Quinn's face from her hair.

"You're beautiful." Quinn said, looking into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes.

Rachel blushed, smiling happily, "Thank you. You aren't bad on eyes as well."

Quinn moved her head to the side, seeing that the movie was still rolling, she turned to Rachel, questioningly, "Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?"

Rachel nodded, lowering her head on Quinn's chest, sideways to see the screen. She smiled when she felt Quinn sneak her arms around her waist, tightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

She didn't know when she fall asleep but when Rachel began to place soft packs on her mouth, her eyes flattered open, a lazy smile settling on her face.

"Hey." her voice was husky from the sleep.

Rachel smiled, "Hey, sleepyhead. It's time to get up." She stroked Quinn's cheek, gently.

Quinn yawned, putting her hand in front of her mouth. She started to rub her eyes with her closed fist, wiling the sleepiness away.

Rachel cooed, "Aww, you're adorable. Are you tired, baby?"

Quinn inside felt warm when Rachel called her baby. She nodded her head, noting that they were in the same position when she fell asleep, "What time it is?"

Rachel looked over Quinn's head to look at the table clock which read, "It's 11:42 pm."

Quinn groaned, "That late? When did I fall asleep?"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not sure when. But at the end of the movie, I looked at you and you were blissfully asleep. I let you rest for twenty minutes."

Quinn rubbed Rachel's back with her hand, "Thank you. I needed that sleep."

Rachel frowned, "Why were you tired?"

They were so close, their nose was touching so Quinn dropped a quick kiss on Rachel's lips, and looking away. "It's the stress. I'm currently not working, and I have to find a job before rent."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's chin gently between her fingers and turned her head to look at her, "What happened at your previous job?"

"I got fired, because I refused to sleep with my boss."

Rachel eyes wiled with disbelieve as she untangled herself from Quinn, standing up and looking at Quinn, heatedly, "Excuse me? How can they do that?"

Quinn lifted herself up, leaning against the couch arm rest, "They didn't fire me for that, of course. They made up some ridiculous story about my lacking of table waiting, but I know it was about that."

Rachel paced the floor, angrily gesturing with her hands, "That's not fair! They can't do that! What was the restaurant name? I'll leave a nice, and friendly message for that bastard-"

Quinn stood up, wrapping her arms around Rachel waist, stopping her from pacing, "I know they can't do that, but they did. There's nothing we can do about it now. And no, I'm not going to tell you the name of the restaurant, I made my peace with it a long time ago." Quinn pulled Rachel closer, tucking the brunette head under her chin, smiling as she felt Rachel arms sneaking around her waist.

"But that's not fair. What are you going to do?" Rachel asked, in a whiny tone.

"I know it's not fair, but that's life. There isn't anything fair anymore." Quinn kissed Rachel's head. "As for job haunting, that's what I'm going to do. Tomorrow I'm going out and giving my resume out all over the city, somebody just call me, right?" Quinn asked, wanting to hear Rachel's encouragement about the situation.

Rachel lifted her head up, looking at Quinn, "Of course they will! As soon as they get to know you, they're going to realize you're an amazing person and so many people will be fighting for you to work for them."

Quinn smiled, gratefully, pulling Rachel into a nice kiss, "Thank you." she breathed against Rachel's lips.

The brunette grinned, "You're welcome. It's really late, maybe you should stay."

Quinn eyes widen, Rachel seeing this explain further, "Not to do that! I have tomorrow as my final day off and I thought I could help you find a job in the morning. Also I don't want you to walk back to your apartment that late. So you should just stay and rest for tomorrow."

Quinn thought about that a little, figuring that Rachel was right, nodding her head she agreed, "Okay. I'll stay."

Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn, "Great." She pulled out the kiss as she grabbed Quinn hand, pulling her into her bedroom. Quinn pulled out her hand from Rachel's grip, sitting down on the bed. Rachel walking to the dresser, sourcing through them, "What do you wear at night, Quinn?"

"Umm, just sweatpants and a tank top. But whatever you have is fine."

Rachel nodded as she pulled out grey sweatpants and a big pink t-shirt with New York Giants sign and their cabala on the front, showing it to Quinn, "Are these okay? That was the only big enough t-shirt that I have. I don't think my t-shirts would fit you."

Quinn nodded, smiling as she grabbed the clothes from Rachel, "Yes, they are fine. Thank you." She observed the t-shirt more closely, "I like this shirt, where did you get that?"

Rachel blushed, lightly, "My daddy is a big fan of the Giants and I wanted to bond with him so I bought that shirt and put it on whenever there was a game on the TV, watching it with him. I was young, like 12 years old so I didn't really understand what was going on no matter how many times my dad tried to explain it to me, so I just clapped and cheered them on."

Quinn chuckled, kissing Rachel's forehead, "I can totally image that right now. Mini Rachel Berry, in a giant t-shirt jumping up and down on the couch, shouting 'Go, Go, Go'. Why did you even bought a giant t-shirt like that? You're petite now, you couldn't have been that big, have you?"

"That was the only size in pink." come the whispered reply.

Quinn laughed at the whiny, children like tone, knowing Rachel was pouting even though, she couldn't see her. Rachel hearing the laughter pushed Quinn of off her and glared playfully at the blonde. "That wasn't nice."

Quinn cooed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby. Come here." Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her gently, keeping her lips there for a few moments. Pulling away she smiled, "Is that enough of an apology?"

Rachel tiled her head to the side, thinking. Finally she nodded, "For now. But I want more, later."

"Deal."

Rachel stepped out from Quinn's arms and pointed her finger toward the en suit bathroom, "You can go take a shower, if you want? Or you can just change."

Quinn playfully smelled her armpit, pulling a face at Rachel, "I think I'm going to take a shower. I don't know when we'll be done tomorrow, and I don't want to start the day, smelling."

Rachel laughed, "If you say so. Help yourself with anything you find in there. There are extra toothbrushes under the sink. Pick one."

Quinn nodded, walking into the bathroom, throwing a 'thank you' over her shoulder to Rachel.

When she was done with the shower, brushed her teeth, she walked back to Rachel's bedroom to see her already under the covers with only a lamp bringing the light into the room on the nightstand.

Quinn smiled, and walked to the other side, and climbed under the covers as well. As soon as she was comfortable, Rachel snuggled into her side, her arm around her stomach and her leg throw over hers. She heard her sign contently.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn kissed her forehead, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "Goodnight, baby."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun bright shining woke up Quinn from her slumber the next day. She groaned, kicking herself for no remembering o close he curtains last night. They were so engrossed with each other than she totally forgot about them. She moved to lift her arm up so she could rub her eyes but something stopped her. Or someone. She looked down to see Rachel sleeping on top of her, her dark brown hair all over her chest where Rachel head laid.

She smiled adoringly at the brunette; her arm was thrown around Quinn's body tightly, keeping her hostage. She couldn't escape if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. Rachel was clinging to her like a koala bear, her legs intertwined with hers. Quinn tugged her arm until Rachel groaned and loosened her grip, sweeping her hair away Rachel beautiful face.

At the light touch, Rachel eyelids flattered a bit, but she didn't woke up so Quinn continued her mission to wake up the brunette the most gentleness way. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her closer to her face and placing a soft pack on Rachel's mouth. She left it there for a few seconds until she felt Rachel respond to the kiss.

Quinn pulled away, breaking the kiss and watching as Rachel opened her big brown eyes at looked at her before smiling, and tighten her grip on Quinn's body.

"I have to say, that's a good way to wake up." Rachel looked at Quinn, smiling lazily, her voice husky from sleep.

Quinn smiled back, rubbing Rachel's back gently, "I couldn't help it, you're beautiful in the morning. Not that you're not beautiful at any other time."

Rachel placed her head under Quinn's chin, burring herself closer, hiding her blush from the blonde. Quinn was the only person beside her family who complimented her about her appearance. It felt really nice, especially that it was morning so Rachel was sure she didn't look her best at the moment.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's hair, placing a quick kiss there. She didn't know why she liked to kiss Rachel on the head or on her forehead so much, she never did that before but she never felt a connection like this before with anybody else. She didn't know what it was about Rachel Berry but she was special.

"Rachel." Quinn interrupted the silence between them, inhaling Rachel sweet scent.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed, signaling that she was listening without moving her head from the comfortable position.

Quinn lowered her head, placing her mouth close to Rachel's ear whispering, "Be my girlfriend."

Rachel shivered, because of Quinn's husky voice, lifting her head up and looking at Quinn with joy in her eyes, "Are you serious?"

Quinn smiled back, "Of course, I'm serious. I wouldn't say anything otherwise. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be yours."

Rachel placed her palm on Quinn's cheek, searching for any hesitation in Quinn's eyes, "We've only been on one date…"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, growing nervous, "Rachel, you start to sound like you don't want this. I'm scared a little."

Rachel eyes widen and she quickly kissed Quinn, reassuring her a bit, "Oh no, don't misunderstand me. I would love to be your girlfriend, Quinn. I just don't want you to make any hurried decision, that's all."

"I'm not Rachel. I don't need to go on fifteen dates to decide that I like you and I want to be with you. Unless of course, you don't want to be with me, then I totally understand."

Instead of replying, Rachel closed the distance between them, kissing Quinn sternly on the mouth, making any insecurities fly away from Quinn's mind. She nipped at Quinn's bottom lip gently before pulling away, capping Quinn's cheek between her hands, looking into Quinn's eyes, "Don't be silly, I would love to be your girlfriend. I like you too and I want to be with you."

Quinn smiled genuinely, hugging Rachel close to her chest, "Awesome."

She was rewarded with an angelic giggle from Rachel, followed by two arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't go…I don't want to get up yet. I'm so comfy right now and the bed is so warn." whined Quinn, when Rachel suggested getting up from the bed and starting their day ahead. Rachel was sitting up, leaning her back against the bed headboards in the process of getting out of the bed but she couldn't because Quinn was holding and tugging her arm back.

"Quinn, we have to get up. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too, if your stomach growling is any evidence. It's already ten am and we are nowhere near ready for the day." Rachel reasoned sternly.

Quinn groaned, letting Rachel arm go, before turning on her side, pretending that Rachel wasn't right. She grabbed the duvet and pulled it over hear head, enjoying the warmth as long as she could. She felt the mattress dip and the duvet being lift up, the cold morning air hitting her back before she felt Rachel front pressing into her back, her arm going around her waist, rubbing her stomach. Rachel started to kiss Quinn's neck softly before whispering in her ear.

"Come on, baby. I want to make breakfast to my new girlfriend and I want you to help me. The sooner we go out and find you a job the sooner we would be back in bed, snuggling and enjoying each other company. How's that sound?"

Quinn signed, turning her head and placing a peck on Rachel's mouth as she untangled herself and climbing out of bed. "Fine, you win. Let's go make some breakfast, I'm starving."

Rachel grinned as she followed Quinn into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" She opened the fridge, looking inside, "Apparently Emily left a little bacon here so we have that. We have –"

"Who's Emily?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel as she furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

Rachel turned around to look at Quinn, "She's my best friend in the world. as she furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

Rachel turned around to look at Quinn, smiling "She's my best friend in the world. By the way she always do this, I mean leaving things here. She's complaining all the time that she can't eat anything when she's over which is so not true. She hates vegan food." Rachel explained.

Quinn nodded, "Maybe I could meet her someday?"

"She'd love that. And I would too, she's important to me." Rachel locked gaze with Quinn, "So bacon or I have stuff for pancakes. Whichever you want is fine."

"Definitely bacon. I could drown in them!" Quinn walked toward Rachel, opening the fridge and grabbing the bacon, "Where do I find the pan?"

Rachel instead of replying turned around and opened the shelf and handing Quinn the frying pan, "You have to cook the poor animal yourself, I'm not touching it. It's already too much that it is in my flat. I'm going to cut up some fruits."

Quinn smirk, "Yes, ma'am. Anything you want." She placed the pan on the stove as she turns it on, she looked at Rachel. She was doing what she told her, cutting up apples and bananas. "What are you going to do with those fruits? You just eat them like that?"

Rachel paused, not wanting to cut her finger off, gazing at Quinn, "I thought I could make a delicious salad which is healthy and good for you especially in the morning." She went back to cutting, "What is your plan for today?"

Quinn placed the bacon in the frying pan; the hot oil hissing as the cold surface met with the hot as she turned her head to Rachel, "You mean for the job hunting?" Rachel nodded, "Well, I thought we can start at my apartment area, so if I get a job it would be close. But after that I don't know. Maybe around the Central Park." Quinn explained.

"Okay, that's good. Do you need something from you apartment? We can stop there first and then start hunting." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, I have to grab my resume and change. But I pretty much have everything I need right here." Quinn said as she walked closer to the brunette when Rachel wasn't looking and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Of course she did that when she was positive that Rachel put the knife down.

Rachel let out a small gasp, jumping a little before she pushed her back into Quinn's front, her hands intertwining with Quinn's on her stomach. She turned her head to the side, kissing Quinn gently. "Hi there." She whispered when the kiss ended.

"Hi." Quinn replied, "Are you done?" She looked at the fruits over Rachel shoulder, "It looks good." She commented.

Rachel smiled, burring herself further inside of Quinn's arms, "Yeah, I'm done. I only have to put them into a bowl." Rachel turned her head and looked at other side, seeing the bacon turning black.

"Quinn, your bacon is burning." Rachel said in a soft tone. Quinn smiled until her brain processed what Rachel said, her eyes widen she immediately untangled herself from the brunette, running to the stove and ripping the pan away from the fire. When she was sure her bacon was fine and edible, she turned to Rachel who had her hand covering her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. When Quinn saw this, she could help it, she let out a chuckle, the reaction was instant, Rachel removed her hand and let out a big belly laugh making Quinn laugh as well.

Rachel exhaled a breath, still chuckling, "My stomach hurt." She walked to the table and sat down, covering her belly.

Quinn grinned and put the bacon on a plate, placing it on the table as she sat down. "It was a close call. It would be a shame to burn perfectly edible bacon."

Rachel smiled and stood up, mixing the fruits and putting them in the bowl, joining Quinn at the table. "Do you need anything? Water?"

Quinn shook her head, grabbing a fork and placing a piece of bacon in her mouth. She moaned softly, "This tastes so good. I can't imagine my life without bacon. I don't know how you do it."

"I can show you several videos of how badly they treat these animals, Quinn. Believe me you can live without them."

Quinn swallowed the food left in her mouth and replied to Rachel, "I know, Rachel. But I can't help it, I can't leave without meat. Beside nowadays there are so many farm that animals are being happy, living the life they should." She placed her hand on Rachel's.

"Let's change the subject, this topic is always makes me feel sad." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Do you want to take a shower before we go?" She started eating her breakfast.

Quinn shook her head, finishing her bacon, pushing the plate away, "No, that's why I took one last night. You can go, I'm gonna wash the dishes."

"You don't have to do that, Quinn. I don't want to make you work. You're a guest after all."

"That's the least I can do and it's not work at all. Do you want coffee for the road? I can make some if you want."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Quinn, "Would you do that? I'll be out in ten minutes than we can go."

Quinn nodded, "Of course I would."

Rachel smiled, letting Quinn's hand go and standing up from the table. She grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink before turning around and walking to Quinn. She placed her hand on her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Ten minutes and I'm ready. When you change, can you drop the clothes in the laundry basket? It's in my bedroom."

Quinn nodded, "Sure."

Rachel kissed her cheek again, "Thank you, baby." She walked out the kitchen, leaving Quinn alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hi, guys! I hope you like it. I don't own anything! Until next time.**


	10. Dear Readers:

**I wanted to ask you opinion about something. As you probably read Quinn is going to hunt for jobs. The only problem is that I don't know what kind of job would be good for her and the story.**

 **That's why I'm asking your help, send me your thoughts. Sooner you write me the sooner I can start writing the story. If I know what I want I can get it done pretty fast so please help me.**

 **And of course you can send feedbacks; it's always good to hear from you, even if it's a mean comment.**

 **Thank you for reading the story.**

 **FaberryPezberry**


	11. Chapter 11

5 minutes later the coffee was done and Quinn quickly pour them into traveling mugs that she found in the cupboard. She already washed the dishes and put the plates away but she turned back one more time to see if she didn't forget anything in the kitchen. When she saw the kitchen was perfect, she turned on her heel and walked inside Rachel's bedroom. She heard the shower still running so she found it safe to change into her clothes from last night.

She grabbed the edge of her – Rachel's pink shirt and pulled it off, dropping it in the laundry basket; she quickly put on her black bra. She almost fell when she tried to take off the pants so she didn't hear the shower stopping and the bathroom door opening.

"Oh." Rachel breathed out amazed at the sight in front of her. Quinn was wearing black underwear and Rachel couldn't remember ever being so turned on by somebody's body. Quinn was breathtakingly stunning even without her clothes on and she couldn't believe she was her girlfriend.

"Aaaahhh…" Quinn screamed and jumped high in the air; quickly turning around. She saw Rachel standing there clad in a white towel and she couldn't decide if she was embarrassed to be in front of her new girlfriend in her underwear or being turned on by the beauty in front of her. She picked the first one.

"Rach… I-I…" She couldn't get out any words.

"I-I sorry… I thought you were still in the kitchen or – or you're ready and waiting for me in the li-living room. I-I didn't kno-" It looked like Rachel had similar troubles founding her voice; and she couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde. When Quinn furiously blushed and tried to cover herself up with her hands, Rachel realized her staring and quickly turned around, facing the bathroom door.

"Right-right… I'm sorry. I-I'll be in there for 10 minutes, okay?" Rachel pointed to the bathroom and without waiting for a reply she walked in, closing the door furmly behind her.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and run her finger through her hair; trying to slow down her beating heart. _Did she saw them? Oh my God, what if she did and she's gonna break up with me? Oh, god, what do I do now?_ Quinn eyes dared around the room and when she found her clothes, she quickly throw them on and sat down on the bed, placing her head in her hands; trying to hold back tears. _I guess now I just have to wait for her._

/

Inside the bathroom Rachel was in a similar position but she wasn't trying to calm herself from getting a panic attack; oh not even close. She was trying to calm herself so she wouldn't jump Quinn's bones first thing when she exits the bathroom. They were girlfriend and girlfriend for two days for god's sake and she didn't want to rush this relationship; no it was too important for her to be patient and caring. And seeing Quinn's horrified expression made Rachel thing the blonde was not even close to be ready to take the relationship to that level anytime; so she had to be extra patient.

After three minutes of sitting on the edge of the tub, she let out a deep breath and stood up, dropped the towel and looked for her clothes. When she couldn't find them she realized that's why she wanted to go to her bedroom; for clothes! Oh crap, she had to say something to Quinn before she walked out. She put the towel back on and went to the door and leaned closer.

"Quinn?" She asked gently but when there was no respond, she raised her voice, "Quinn?"

"Ye-yeah?"

The blonde's voice was so little and scared Rachel wanted to open the door and throw her arms around Quinn's neck, holding her tight. She wanted to comfort her but she had to be dressed first.

"Sweetheart, can you go in the living room? I forget to bring clothes here and I-I need to get my clothes from the wardrobe. I'll be done in ten seconds after that, I promise."

"Okay."

Rachel waited until the bedroom door closed and she very slowly opened the bathroom door, clinging the towel to her chest; carefully peeking her head out the door and founding the bedroom empty. She sighed and almost run to her drawer, dropping the wet towel and throwing on her clothes probably faster than ever. She was very impressed with herself for a second before she walked out the bedroom and saw Quinn on the couch, leaning her head against the back and watching the ceiling.

Without making a word she walked to the blonde and planted herself down on Quinn's lap, throwing her arms around her neck. It took Quinn five seconds to sneak her arms around Rachel's waist but eventually she held the brunette just as tight as Rachel was holding her.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't be freaked out; it was a mistake." Rachel apologized softly.

She felt Quinn sigh, "I'm sorry too. I-I almost fell because of my pants and I was taking out my frustration on them so I didn't hear you shut of the water." Quinn smiled slightly when she felt Rachel start shaking with giggles. She was glad the tension was broken.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn to look into her eyes, "You almost fell?" She asked teasingly, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hey, don't laugh; it wasn't funny. I could have broken something serious you know." Quinn whined halfheartedly but couldn't help smile along with Rachel.

"Oh, I'm sure, baby. God I could imagine you in the hospital; 'No, doctor it wasn't my fault, it was my pants.'" Rachel started laughing; her full belly laugh that Quinn quickly grew to love and buried her face in Quinn's neck.

"You just love to mock me, right?" Quinn tried to get away from her but Rachel wouldn't let her and started kissing her neck. "Oh, no you don't. You can't do that after you make fun of me. Stop – Rach – Stop." Quinn finally let Rachel win and started laughing herself. Rachel smiled brightly and began to nip on Quinn's neck erotically and Quinn's laughter quickly turned into a moan.

Quinn looked over Rachel's shoulder at the clock and groaned, "Baby, we can't do that now. It's already 11 pm and we didn't even left the apartment. We have to go."

Rachel sighed but pulled off Quinn's neck, kissing her hard on the lips for a second before quickly jumping out of her lap. She looked down at the blonde and smirked at the sight; Quinn's eyes were closed tight shut and her lips were open just a little bit, her arms were still in the position they were on Rachel and the brunette couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay there, baby?"

"Oh hush you."

/

"Man, it is harder than I thought." Quinn complained after they left the nearest restaurant to her place; they have been walking around town for four hours now trying to found places where they were hiring but so far it was unsuccessful. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers and began walking toward Central Park. She couldn't take this anymore; she needed a break.

"I'm sure you'll find something, Quinn." Rachel tried to encourage the sad blonde and gripped Quinn's arm with her free hand.

"Yeah but…" Quinn shook her head. "We've been searching for four hours and not even one people said they were hiring. How am I gonna find a job in two weeks…"

"You have two weeks to find a job?"

"Yes, the landlord made it very clear he would kick me out. Rach, I don't know what to do…" Quinn lowered her head. Rachel didn't know what to say to cheer her up so she just kissed her on the shoulder and laid her head on it. They didn't speak for several minutes; Rachel let Quinn guide her wherever she wanted to go. After a few minutes she couldn't help but smile when a very familiar bench came into sight.

Quinn looked down at Rachel and smiled. "I thought you might like to sit here."

"Our bench." Rachel said and sat down, cuddling into Quinn's side.

"Yeah, it's my favorite place in this park."

"Why?"

"Beside the fact that I met you here?" Quinn teased.

Rachel looked deep into her eyes and smirked, "Yeah, beside that."

Quinn quickly pecked her on the mouth and turned away, looking out at the park. "I can see everything from here. The playground is right over there." She pointed her finger and Rachel saw several kids playing, chasing each other, "I love kids, they're laughing so loudly I can hear them from here." Quinn smiled, "I love watching owner's play with their dogs," The brunette turned her head to the right and saw a young boy, wrestling with his golden retriever on the ground, "But I love the quite peace oozing from elderly couple who just likes to sit on the bench and be with each other." Right in front of them were two old person, cuddling together similarly like Quinn and Rachel.

"I used to come here a lot when I first moved here to read. It was the quietest place in New York where I could be by myself and lost myself in the book."

Rachel smiled adoringly at the blonde, snuggling closer.

"You know, the day we met; it wasn't the first time I saw you." Rachel confessed softly.

"Yeah?"

The brunette lifted her head, looking deep into Quinn's eyes. "Yeah, I saw you a week before I gathered the courage to come and speak to you. You were sitting right here, reading…" Rachel hesitated before opening her mouth. "and you – you were crying."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember what happened that day. She remembered that was the day that guy from the restaurant grabbed her butt and she got fired; plus it was her sister's birthday which always made her cry because she realized she didn't talk to her sister for six years.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Quinn admitted lowly.

Rachel moved away a little bit and started playing with Quinn's fingers, trying to distract both Quinn and herself.

"Would you mind telling me why? I-I mean you don't have to but –"

The corner of Quinn's lips perked up at the stuttering and she gently leaned down, connecting their mouth together for comfort. The brunette released a deep breath and leaned against the blonde, needed to be closer to her. Always closer.

When Quinn broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against Rachel's and closed her eyes.

"That was the day I got fired from the restaurant." She said. She left out the part with her sister; she didn't feel like she was ready to share her messed up family with Rachel just yet. Fortunately for her Rachel didn't seemed like she didn't believe her and groaned lowly.

"I still can't believe they fired you. That's so unfair."

Quinn chuckled and packed her on the lips.

"Yeah well, maybe it's for the best. That was the worst job ever anyway."

"I bet. Now how about I buy us some dinner and we move to my apartment to watch a movie, huh? What do you say?" Rachel smiled teasingly, taking the blonde's earlobe between her teeth and gently biting down making the blonde moan softly.

"Umm…yeah…let's do that…"

Rachel just laughed.

/

 _Guys I'm so sorry I didn't post anything for more than a decade. Okay that's not true but for a really long time. I've been having some trouble writing (you know writers block and everything). Basically I had to force myself to continue writing for it to be done. I didn't want to leave you hanging anymore._

 _If you still there and reading my story, I'm very grateful for you and please writing down your thoughts to me; that's the best thing about fanfictions; the reviews._

 _Also I'm very sorry for any mistake that you may or may not find._

 _Thank you_

FaberryPezberry


End file.
